The Unwinding Cable Car
by FallenAngel2194
Summary: Roxas and Sora are new students at Destiny Prep. Polar opposites, and needless to say, things have just gotten interesting for Axel.What the hell is wrong with these two?Yaoi No like no read.Main Pair: AkuRoku Side Pair: SoRiku mentioned Zemyx
1. Polarity

A/N: hey people i decided to just go ahead and star this one. This does not mean that Easrier to Run is in anyway stopped. I willl be updating both. Thanx!

* * *

_Axel's POV_

"Please Cloud? Just a hint?" I stared at the clock, idly wondering how long it would take for Cloud to start snapping at Demyx to shut up.

"I told you Demyx, they'll be here In less than ten minutes. You'll know them when you see them." Should've known. Cloud doesn't snap. Must be a hard life that.

"But how?" Oh. Dear. God. Demyx has just entered the whining stage.

"Because…" He was cut off. And this time not by Dem. (Although he was pretty close)

No Cloud was interrupted by a…kid. A brown haired kid had come flying through the doors, and given Cloud a standard Demyx greeting. A tackle glomp. Bye-bye Cloud.

"Sora! Get off me!" Sora? That was Cloud's cousin's name…Wait. SO this kid was seventeen? Wow…I took a closer look at him.

Brown spiked hair, bright blue eyes…and he was only about 5'5" or maybe, just maybe, 5'6".

He also happened to be wearing a tie die shirt that had a smiley face on the front, and the words "Gotta problem with it?" across the back.

Okay then.

"Sorry Cloud." Cloud just stood up, chuckling. He ruffled Sora' hair. Wow. Blonde emo over there is getting touchy-feely. That doesn't happen often. I wonder if I should run…

"Where's Roxas?" Cloud seemed to be looking through the doors. I braced myself for another sugarball.

He didn't come.

Instead, Sora's smile changed. It went from blindingly happy to…sheepish?

"He…uh…got distracted." I heard the smack before it registered that calm and collected Cloud had slapped his hands over his eyes.

"He's not here ten minutes and already…" The rest was lost to a mumble as Cloud left, presumably to find the missing Roxas.

Demyx was on Sora in a second. And I mean that literally (not THAT way…pervs…) There's a reason its called a Demyx greeting.

Five minutes later, a rather flustered Cloud (by flustered I mean one hair, count it, one hair was out of place) walked in, basically dragging who I took to be Roxas behind him.

Their entry was not exactly quiet either.

"Goddamit Cloud! Get the fuck off me!" Wow. And this was Sora's twin? (Cloud had filled us in on the basics. Such as his cousins were twins, his age and…I think that's all he said…hm…)

"Not a chance Roxas. Now sit your ass down." Cloud's voice never rose. Was this a normal thing between them?

"It's not like I'm gonna run!" Cloud eyed him for a moment, before dropping him.

Roxas got up and brushed himself off. And I got my first glance a the boy.

His hair was blonde and spiked to one side. Don't see that too often. His eyes were the same blue as Sora's, if a bit brighter. Made all the more so by the eyeliner he wore.

And that's when I noticed what he was wearing.

Baggy black jeans with chains at each hip and down each leg, a black torn sleeve tank-top, with the words, "Die now, Live tomorrow" sprawled graffiti style in white across the front. He was also wearing black combat boots and two black armsocks. In short? Exact opposite of Sora.

"Everybody? Roxas. Roxas, the thing talking to your brother is Demyx, the shadow in the corner is Zexion, and the idiot on the couch is Axel.

And for calling me an idiot, I promptly flipped him off. Just because I'm not exactly smart doesn't make me an idiot.

Cloud returned the favor, but was still glaring at Roxas…who was returning it twenty times over. I was getting chills just looking at them.

Sora coughed nervously.

"Uh, Roxas? Why don't we go see our room?" I expected Roxas to just ignore him. He seemed too intent on glaring Cloud to death. Man, if looks could kill…

"Alright. Am I allowed to go outside Cloud?" And hello sarcasm…

I think I saw Cloud's jaw twitch, but he nodded.

Roxas came back in, hefting two duffel bags over his arms and a trunk (one of those big plastic ones) on his shoulder. Damn…

"Roxas? Where's the backpacks?"

"Outside. I'll get them in a sec. Let's get these to our room first alright?" Sora looked about to say something, thought better of it and walked over to one of the elevators.

"What floor are we again?"

"Fourth I think. Come on." And with that, the chaotic twins disappeared.

Fourth floor? There was only one empty room on the fourth floor. The one right across from mine and Riku's room…aw shit.

I think I might've jumped slightly when Demyx started talking.

"Cloud? You okay?" There is only one way to tell when Cloud is angry. And that is, if Cloud isn't moving/ When you can't see him breath, run. Fast.

Cloud took a deep breath before answering. A very deep breath.

"I'm fine." Sure Cloud. Sure. I chose to speak. Bow before the awesomeness of my voice.

"So those two are the terrible two? I think Destiny Prep just got a bit more…exciting."

Normally Destiny Prep boarding school didn't get new students. And when we did, they were always the same nerdy types who never spoke out of line…the perfect students…that usually make me sick.

For some reason, and call me crazy, Sora didn't seem the type (and I have a fallen Cloud for proof) and Roxas definitely wasn't.

* * *

_Normal POV_

There were two boys here. Brothers. The brunette was awake, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. The unfamiliar room. It would all become familiar, the boy knew.

The boy thought back a few hours and sighed. His brother was to be moved to a new room tomorrow. They had been here less than twelve hours.

The boy looked at his sleeping brother, curled at his side, and smiled. Roxas never did like the dark.

That thought made him frown, not a common expression on his face.

Only he knew of Roxas' fear. He had never known why his normally strong brother feared the dark so, but they never spoke of it.

How would his brother survive in the dark of his next room?

The boy sighed again and curled closer to the blonde.

Roxas would survive. He always did.

That thought was not a comforting one, but Sora was asleep before he could think of a better one.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

My head was sore, but I banged it against the wall one more time for good measure.

"I was wondering why you were special Axel. I guess I know now." I glared at my silver-haired roommate…ex-roommate.

"Shut it. You couldn't have told me you were changing rooms this morning?" Riku sighed and looked up from his packing (which he had been doing since this morning and was just finishing).

"For the thousandth time, I couldn't find you and I was busy packing. My god from the way you're acting, people will begin to think we're dating."

That shut me up. Quick. Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with gays (Riku, Cloud, Demyx, and Zexion all being so, and sometimes I wondered about myself…) but dating my best friend? No.

"And it's not like I'm going fat. I'm right across the hall." That was true…But there was one little thing bothering me…

"But come on. You didn't see the kid…"

"Actually I did. Do you not see this bruise?" Oh. Oops. I hadn't actually. But I saw it now.

It wasn't big, but it was already purple and blue, and it was located on the top of Riku's arm. I assure you, that's mostly muscle. Hard to bruise muscle. Ouch…

"He was actually aiming for my head before Sora grabbed his other arm."

"All the more reason for me to hate you switching rooms. The kid's got issues. Anger issues. And I don't want to be stuck with him."

"I know Axel. I used to go to school with him." Huh? I gave him a confused look. I don't think he saw it but he must have known it was there.

"Twilight High two years ago." Oh right. Riku hadn't been a freshman here.

"Didn't think I'd see him again after his expulsion." Riku laughed.

"So he was expelled? For what?" Okay so I was slightly interested.

Riku thought for a second. "Fighting. He was expelled pretty early in the year too. Don't know where they went after that." He shrugged and went back to packing,

"They?"

"Roxas and Sora."

"You said only Roxas was expelled though."

"Sora dropped out when he was. Where one twin goes, the other follows"

I flopped back on my bed.

"What are the chances Roxas has changed just a little bit?"

"Considering the greeting he gave me, I'd say, none. Now shut up and go tot sleep." Fine. I had the urge to stick my tongue out at him…but knowing Riku, it would probably be in my best interest to restrain myself.

As I listened to Riku's even breathing across the room, I couldn't help but wonder…

Why the hell was I still awake?!

* * *

Disclaimer: Me own nothing. Happy?!

A/N: Hiya people! I finally got this one up, hope ya like it! It's short i know but it's the first chap so it's allowed to be! Anyways, please review! Reviews make my day shine brighter!


	2. Where's The Coffee

A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reivews! Okay so this chapter wasn't supposed to be done until tomorrow but i was bored so yeah, here it is! Hope ya like it!

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Morning. How I loathe thee.

"Hey asshole! Get up! I need help moving this stuff!" Fine Riku!

"I'm up, I'm up. And who's the asshole? I don't wake people up at seven in the damn morning…on a Saturday." I got up, regrettably leaving the warmth of my bed, and went looking for a shirt.

"Pyro! A little help maybe?!" I ditched my crusade of looking for the Holy Shirt and went to help Riku…who was stuck in the door, trying to drag his largest bag through the door…it wasn't quite fitting.

I hefted it and practically pushed Riku on his ass.

"Thank you." Heh. Riku hated thanking me for anything. And I do mean anything. We may be friends but who says we have to act like it?

Just as Riku was reaching up to knock on his new room's door, it swung open. And a rather sleepy Sora walked right into him. _He_ did fall on his ass.

"Sora? You okay?" Why hello Roxas. He was there in under two seconds. Like, he's not there, then blink, he's there.

The twins actually looked like twins at the moment, standing side by side (Roxas had pulled Sora up). Both were wearing gray lounge pants, and both were without a shirt. The only other thing Roxas wore were those armsocks again…

They were both lean, muscled. I would hate to see them in a fight…

"Give us a few minutes will you?" And with that, the door was slammed in Riku's face. And theoretically mine as well. Yes it was Roxas who had closed the door, how'd ya guess?

It took ten minutes before they came out again. Fully dressed this time.

Sora was, again, in tie die. This time it was a tie die tank and jeans.

And Roxas was once again in all black, but this time, it was a black turtleneck with the jeans that clinked every time he moved. He had also applied his eyeliner again. I'm beginning to see a pattern…

Roxas was also hefting that trunk on his shoulder again and a duffel bag. Sora was carrying one of the backpacks, and for some reason Roxas was glaring at him. I don't want to know.

They pushed past us, and disappeared into my room, just as we went into their…Sora's room.

Well…Sora made himself at home…fast. His half of the room's walls were literally covered in posters. There might have been a speck or two of wall, but just barely. Most of the posters were from random bands. No real pattern to what he liked. I saw country, metal, rap, pop, basically anything and everything in the music industry was represented in some way on that wall.

The bed also stood out. Tie die. This kid was in love with it. Poor Riku…

I dropped the bag and left to go get Riku's other bag (a much smaller one) while he started unpacking.

"Axel." I stopped and looked back at Riku.

"A word of advice. If you can avoid it, don't insult Sora." Well okay then. I will decipher that later when my head wasn't pounding from lack of sleep.

Cloud was in the hall. Not that I noticed until he was an inch in front of me.

"Axel, put a shirt on. No one wants to be scarred for life." I flipped him off and continued on to my door.

There was yelling going on.

"…xas, it's not like you're gonna be able to sleep w…" Sora stopped talking. I leaned closer, hoping to hear a little bit more.

And that's when the door opened and a pissed off Roxas was looking up at me. He shoved Riku's bag into my arms, effectively pushing me away. The door closed again, and I took the hint (for once. It's not a common thing for me) and went back to Riku.

* * *

When everything was finally settled (me still being locked out of my room and stuck in Riku's) Riku finally explained to me his last comment.

"I don't know why, but every time someone insults Sora, Roxas goes nuclear. Someone called Sora a fag at Twilight High. You know how that ended." Yeah. In expulsion.

"An overprotective, goth midget, matched with a hippie music lover. Wow. And I thought Zexion and Demyx were different…wait…" Those two pairs were basically the same…except Zexion didn't have anger issues.

And that's when Cloud walked in.

"Have you guys seen Roxas?"

"Uh…no?" No Riku, we haven't. No need to ask a question about it.

"Dammit!" It's not often Cloud reverts to cursing with emotion.

"Why not ask Sora?"

"I just did, and he's not talking. The only time that happens is when he knows Roxas is doing something he's not supposed to…"

"Sora! Open the door!" Well, there ya go Cloud. He's right across the hall. You're welcome.

Of course Cloud wouldn't appreciate it, so I kept quiet.

After Cloud stormed off (a hard image to see I know), the rest of the day went rather smoothly surprisingly enough.

* * *

"Demyx for the thousandth time, go bug Zexion. Can't you see I'm trying to drown out tall, dark and brooding over here?" Cloud was basically being the normal storm cloud (heh) he was and it was very distracting from the huge TV I was trying to watch. Demyx trying to tell me what he had learned about Sora was not helping either.

Ansem, the school headmaster (coughprinciplecough), walked in.

"Have any of you gentlemen seen a Roxas Hiketsu?"

"What has he done this time?" Ansem looked at Cloud in surprise.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. I simply wanted to talk to him about his classes. We've reviewed his tests and realized we had made a mistake. Have you seen him?"

Every student here had to take several tests to even get the possibility of getting accepted here. And then another three to get into the school. I had hated those tests…

"Haven't seen him since this morning." Ansem looked at me this time.

"You're his roommate aren't you? Axel Kasai right?" I nodded solemnly. Inwardly I cringed at the word "roommate". It still didn't sound right to me.

"And even you haven't seen him?"

"Uh, no. Him and his brother locked me out this morning. You could try our room though. They might still be there." I got up and headed towards the elevator, Ansem following.

When we were in the elevator, I finally asked the question that had been bugging me.

"Why did you have Roxas switch rooms?"

"The committee and I," The committee would be the school committee, the one against all student freedoms I swear! "Felt it would be good if new students were roomed with students who had been here for awhile. We hoped that it would help them settle in a bit faster. Especially with these two."

"Uh, why?" Ansem did the teacher equivalent of slapping a hand over his own mouth.

"I shouldn't have said that. You must understand Axel that it is strictly confidential. If Roxas or Sora chooses to tell you, that's their choice, not mine." The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Now where is your room?" Ugh. I never did like Ansem…he's loose of the tongue one moment and then secretive to the extreme the next.

I led him to my room and knocked. No response. Expected. Good thing I have a key eh?

I unlocked the door and walked in. No Roxas. No Sora. Again, kind of expected.

I hadn't realized Cloud and Demyx had followed us. Or Riku and Zexion, who had followed them. At least, not until Demyx squealed.

"Where'd they go?!" He started blabbering about how they couldn't have gone through the commons (we had been down there all day) and how we were on the fourth floor. He kept at it until Zexion lightly placed his hand over his mouth.

Cloud was edgy. You could see it in the way he was standing.

"We need to find them." Ansem nodded. That's when Cloud became a little bit looser of tongue than he ever is.

"You promised me and my mom that Roxas would be watched." I've never seen Ansem sheepish before…

"I did, but I didn't exactly expect him to do anything on the first day…"

"First day? Five minutes after he got here he was already in a fight that I had to drag him out of…" And that's when Cloud must have noticed how intently we were listening because he went quiet again.

"Let's just find him shall we?" Ansem nodded again.

"You know he could just be out around the campus. Just because they're not here doesn't mean they're getting in trouble."

"Axel…"

"I'll put out a call on the intercom, see if he comes up then. This isn't serious, just odd." Cloud seemed to think about it for a second. He sighed.

"I guess I can hope he's changed." Now what could that mean?

* * *

_Four hours later_

We found Roxas and Sora finally.

They were at the campus coffee shop (we are a high school, but we could be mistaken for a small college).

"Hey guys!" Sora looked…shaky. I was wondering why until I spotted three empty coffee cups near where he was sitting. Hello Demyx clone…

Roxas was in the chair next to Sora's, still on his first it looked like. And he was completely ignoring us.

They were situated in a corner, a laptop on the table as well.

"Have you guys been here all afternoon?" Sora nodded energetically. Roxas still hadn't looked up from his computer, where his hands were flying over the keyboard.

Cloud sighed. It sounded like it was one of relief instead of the frustrated sigh he had been using all day.

"Didn't you hear your name over the intercom Roxas?" Demyx didn't need caffeine to be hyper, he just was.

And Roxas was still ignoring us.

"Roxas can I have another one?" That's when Roxas did look up…he wears glasses? They looked…interesting on his face. The eyeliner was still there, which gave him an even more interesting look. Then he saw us. The glasses disappeared and a scowl took its place.

"Sora, you've already had three. Don't you think you've had enough?" It sounded like he was pleading with him. Heck if Sora was my brother (heaven help us) I would have just said no. I expected Roxas to do so now.

"Please?" I had to stop myself from looking at Demyx, just to see if it had really been Sora who had whined.

"Fine. I'll go get you one." He shut his computer and walked over to the counter.

He was back a second later and handed Sora the steaming cup.

"Did I do something to upset you again Cloud? What was it this time? Not being in my room? Leaving without the permission of my cousin who's the same age as me?" It's weird to hear sarcasm from a voice that doesn't change when he is being sarcastic or when he's talking normally.

"Ansem was looking for you. Something about a mistake in your schedule. Believe me if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have cared where you were." Ouch. Harsh much?

Roxas brushed it off, but Sora didn't. (And me, Riku. Demyx, and Zexion were all just standing by watching this)

"Cloud! Back off would you?" Wow, so hippy had a backbone. Cool.

"Sora, I don't care. Come on, you said we could go see the art department after I bought you some coffee." Sora glared at Cloud a bit more before downing the rest of his coffee (he drinks damn fast man) and nodding to Roxas.

They left quietly, Sora not even bothering to say goodbye to Demyx, who I was sure was his first friend here.

Cloud left as well, going the opposite direction of the twins.

I turned to Riku.

"So Roxas can be civil?" Riku shrugged.

"I don't know. That was a lot colder than I've ever seen him. But I only knew him for a month. Cloud would be the best person to ask about Roxas, but since they basically hate each other, he might not know anymore than we do." Eh, whatever. As long as he didn't freak out around me, I'd be fine.

Demyx made the executive decision of us staying at the coffee house for the rest of the evening. And he spent most of that time trying to haggle more coffee money out of his boyfriend while me and Riku silently enjoyed the spectacle.

* * *

Disclaimer: Again, i own nothing. Nothing nothing nothing!! There not that i got that out of my system...

A/N: Hiya people! Thankyou for the reviews again! I didn't expect to get any, but it just goes to show that miracles do happen occasionally...rarely...almost never. Eh, they still happen. Anyways please review people! Reviews make everything brighter! And i just like them


	3. Babysitting A Hippy

A/N: Hi people! I'm so sorry this one took so long! It didn't take me long to write, just to get my finger to click the link to this one in my documents and start writing! There's another reason but i'll tell you later...anyways thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I loved them!!

* * *

_Axel's POV_

It was nine before Cloud came back…and found Demyx passed out on one of the couches that littered the coffee shop and the three of us playing cards.

Yes I was losing, care to make something of it?

"Hey Cloud!" Wasn't Demyx just asleep? Creepy…

"Hey emo."

"Hello emo." Yes this was perfectly normal between Cloud and Zexion. Anyone else call them emo and you're asking for a nice shiny black car sometime soon….

"Hey Cloud? What was that…fight…about? You never said you hated Roxas…" Demyx has an incurable case of curiosity, and if it isn't satisfied, it gets scary. Very scary.

"I don't. But that's the only way to talk to him. Try being nice and you'll never get him to talk to you unless Sora makes him. The only thing he responds to is frustration and anger. And no I don't know why." Wow. Five sentences. Tall emo is getting talkative.

"Yo Cloud, any chance you can give me some survival tips? I really don't want someone who can bruise Riku with one punch freakin out on my ass." I tossed my cards down. I was loosing pretty badly, so I might as well just give up. Riku and Zexion ignored it.

"Just one. Don't mention anything bad about Sora." Riku told me that one. "Sorry I can't be more helpful than that. Roxas is closemouthed, believe it or not, " wow, he's actually being sarcastic, "and Sora won't tell me anything." I wonder why? They basically hate you. At least…Roxas does and Sora was pissed at you.

"Whatever. I'm heading back. One more day before classes. Dammit…" Riku chuckled. He can go die in a pit. Slowly…

* * *

I got to my room and briefly debated whether or not to knock. Wait…why the hell…it's my room.

I shrugged and opened the door, expecting to find no one there. Oopsie.

Both Roxas and Sora were there. And neither had noticed I had entered…

"You'll be fine Rox. Just listen to your music and it will be over before you know it. Okay?" Roxas just nodded. And that's when Sora turned around and saw me.

"Oh hey Axel. I was just leaving, sorry." I shrugged and moved out of the way as he left.

When I turned back to Roxas…he wasn't there. I stood there like an idiot before I heard the water running in the bathroom. Damn fast midgets…

* * *

Not only was Roxas fast. He also got up at an inhuman time. Four. In the morning…wait. I listened harder to what he was doing. Yes I was still trying to pretend I was asleep.

He was dressing but…I opened my eyes a bit. He was trying to be quiet. Emphasis on the fact that his jeans had no chains. Hmm…

"Roxas? What are you doing?" He jumped.

"Nothing. I'm going out for a jog." In jeans and a turtleneck? Now why did I doubt that?

"Whatever." I flopped back down. It wasn't my problem.

* * *

"Axel! Open the door pyro!" Goddamit Demyx! I stomped to my door and jerked it open probably a lot harder than I had to.

"What Demyx? Why are you pounding on my door at eight in the morning?"

"It's ten, moron. And someone broke into that bar down the street last night." Huh?

Destiny Islands had a very low crime rate and the surrounding area hadn't had a single crime reported for ten years.

"And I came up to warn you not to go down to the commons. Cloud and Roxas are fighting again."

I sighed. "Why?" Demyx shrugged.

"I only got a part of it from Zexion. Apparently Cloud asked Roxas what he was doing last night, Roxas gets pissed because he had just seen the news report and thought Cloud was asking him if he did it, and…yeah…" He shrugged again.

"I'm up anyway. I kinda want to see this." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Why you don't watch football if you're that obsessed with violence is beyond me."

I left the door open as I once again went looking for a shirt. I found one this time and slipped it on.

"I don't watch that stupid sport because those idiots get paid to get hurt. It's a lot more fun to watch people who aren't getting paid try to kill each other." I grinned evilly. Demyx smiled right back.

"They aren't killing each other, and who knows? They might be done now. Sora was coming down the stairs while I was running up them."

"Eh." Bow before my vocabulary.

We took the stairs down, Demyx babbling about nothing and me just barely pretending that I was listening.

Damn. The fight was over, but there was a still seething Cloud on the couch, and a steaming Roxas being led out the door by Sora. I also heard, before the doors shut, Sora telling Roxas that maybe they should go to the art building again.

"You guys missed it." Riku was in front of one of the many computers that lined the hall.

"Oh and it looks like the Roms have decided to disappear." All of us (minus Cloud) immediately surrounded Riku.

The Roms were a gang from Hollow Bastion. And they were the only ones worth watching.

Hollow Bastion was a breeding ground for gangs and the like, so the fact that they were from there didn't surprise anyone. What did was that, one; their name was given to them, not made. (Which is why it sounded slightly cheesy.) They didn't have a name before the media got wind of them. Apparently some body had seen a few of them in fights or something and saw the interesting tattoos on their backs. Roman numerals. A different one for each member.

Two; their leader was only known by his number. No one had ever gotten his name, and he wasn't sharing. Highly unusual since most of the gang leaders there practically kill themselves to get noticed. I think it was thirteen or something…

Three; He wasn't even technically their leader. He just happened to be the strongest. At least according to anyone who fought him.

Four (and probably the biggest thing): They had never killed anyone. Ever. Not even in an accidental shooting. All the gangs there besides them could easily tell you they've killed one or two people if they were a few of the calmer ones (all from rival gangs most likely). Sure they had maimed a few. But so far, no deaths could be pinned on them.

There were a couple other things but those three were the main ones. And the fact that they were the most feared in Hollow bastion and the surrounding area.

And now they had disappeared? There goes the only news worth watching…

"What are you guys looking at?" Looks like Cloud has gotten over most of his anger…

It's funny, Cloud never pays attention when the gang shows up on the news. And he's completely oblivious to our interest in them.

"The Roms have disappeared." Riku repeated.

"Who now?"

"That gang from Hollow Bastion I was trying to tell you about." That was Demyx. He had constantly tried to get Cloud to pay attention to the gang, but had never quite succeeded.

Cloud paled. A hard task for an already pale man.

"Hollow Bastion?" Nothing showed in his voice. I hate people who can do that…

"Yeah. They've disappeared though." Cloud quickly went back to normal and shrugged.

"One less gang, a few less deaths." He walked away.

We were quiet for a minute.

"Axel? Weren't you supposed to meet Ms. Aigin today about something?" Zexion is everyone's calendar. As long as you've griped or talked about it in his presence, he'll remember, and later tell you when you've forgotten.

"Oh shit…right…bye!" I ran out.

Ms. Aigin was my choir teacher. Yes I'm in choir. I like to sing. So help me if anyone makes one comment about it…

And. She. Is. Scary. I'm being completely serious about that. You don't cross Ms. Aigin if you're life isn't at risk…and even then you might have to think about it. But that's only when she's mad. Other than that, she's one of the nicest women I know. I think she's bipolar…

Luck must have been shining around me…she was talking to another student and wasn't waiting for me.

That other student being Sora. Where's…oh there he is. In that dark corner…

Anyway…

"Oh Sora I would love if you joined our group. You are aware it's not a traditional choir I presume?" Got that right. Sure we sang, but there was only four of us. Really all we did was mess with some music, choose a main singer…we were basically a band without instruments.

"What do you say Roxas?" Sora turned his blindingly bright smile (again, I swear he's a Demyx clone…)

"I already told you Sora, I'm not doing it, but you can."

"But Roxas, you're better than I am."

"No. I'm not. And don't ever tell yourself that again." Whoa…did the heater just break? "I said I'm not doing it Sora. I'm busy enough as it is. Now sign up so I can go see the art teacher."

Sora sighed, defeated. "Fine. So can I join?" Ms. Aigin nodded happily.

"Axel. Get you ass out of the doorway and come over here." See? I told you!

"Ms Aigin?" I was trying to act like I had just showed up…not that she bought it of course…

"Sora, I assume you know Axel Kasai? He rooms with your brother does he not?" Sora nodded.

"Good. Axel, you are in charge of tutoring Sora for the next two weeks or so. Teach him what we do, and see if he's what we're looking for or not." There was something in her voice that just screamed "and if he's not I will almost certainly blame you". Great. I'm stuck babysitting the hippy…

I looked at the twins again. Roxas was glaring at me…and it scared the shit out of me.

I didn't know blue eyes could spit that much venom…

This was going to be fun…

* * *

Discalimer: I do own the Roms, but only because they are figments of my imagination...i own nothing else...

A/N: Hiya people i'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i got ont eh huge streak with my other story i just didn't even think about this one, but i'm back and hopefully i canmatch my posting on this one as with my posting on my other one...anyways, please review! They make me happy! and i will give everyone chocolate if they do!


	4. Separation Issues

A/N: Hiya! Thanx for the reviews! This one has actually beat my other one i think on reviews for the first three chappys! Yay for me!

* * *

_Axel's POV_

I didn't know that when Ms. Aigin said the next two weeks, that she meant starting today…the second I walked out of the door.

"You going to join us Roxas?" Roxas stared at me again.

He opened his mouth, most likely to say yes, before Sora interrupted.

"Roxy! Don't even think about it! Go on. Nothing will happen in the next…" He looked at me.

"Hour." That was all I was willing to spend with the carbon copy of Demyx.

"In the next hour. You said you wanted to go speak with the art teacher didn't you?" Roxas nodded, not saying anything.

"Well? Go on. I'll meet you back at the dorms okay?" Sora seemed to be begging Roxas to leave. It looked to be doing as much good as oil does to water.

Roxas sighed. "Fine. You promise you'll tell me anything? Anything at all?" You could tell he didn't want to go. Separation issues anyone?

Sora nodded eagerly to which Roxas responded by walking off, hunched over, with an almost literal storm cloud over his head.

As soon as Roxas was out of sight, Sora started talking again.

"I thought he'd never leave."

"Does you brother always…hover?" Sora then re-registered the fact that yes there was another person there with him. Hello there.

"What? Oh, yeah. Normally I don't mind it, but it's his last year of High School, and I don't want him wasting it watching my every step."

"Okay, don't take offense to this please, but is there also always a pole sideways up his ass?" Sora…laughed. He freakin laughed.

"I guess he does come off like that to people doesn't he?" I nodded. Just a bit.

He shrugged. "Roxas will be Roxas, there's no way to tell him to do anything. Cloud doesn't even manage it. And Roxas respects, maybe even fears him a little bit." Didn't seem like it, and I said so. We had started walking during our little talk.

"They fight sure, but…I'm pretty sure Cloud has already told you this, but my brother doesn't tend to trust kindness. I don't know why, so don't ask. The easiest way for Cloud to talk to him was to start shouting matches with him. They've been doing it since we were little." I could see that.

"So what exactly are you supposed to tutor me on?" Oh right. The only reason we had come out here anyway.

"Right now? I just want to hear your voice."

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Goddamit Sora!

He knows I don't like to be away from him. You can call me dependant if you want. I really don't care. But knowing that Sora was a main target for a lot of jerks…and that I wasn't there to shut them up before he took things to heart…

Dammit.

We hadn't been on the campus for five minutes yesterday before someone called him a fag. Some blonde with a weird beanie. I don't really remember what happened after that…till Cloud pulled me off him and dragged me to the dorms.

I had already seen the art teacher, telling her that I had switched to her class at the last minute. She had smiled so brightly I thought I might go blind. And then she kept going on and on how exciting it was to have two scholarship students in the same year…whatever. I didn't like her already.

I still had forty-five minutes before I was supposed to meet Sora. And I had no idea what to do…until I noticed how damn hot it was outside.

Screw it; the air conditioner was a lot better than standing out here like an idiot. Not that I'm not one, but still…

I got up to my room (after dodging the thing called Demyx and the shadow that followed him). My turtleneck was sticking to my skin; it was so drenched with sweat.

Needless to say it was uncomfortable. At least…I imagine it would be. Hell I don't know. My skin was still slightly numb. Probably would be till tonight. Then I'll have to probably use the last bit of cover up I had left. But until tonight, the skin was numb and tight.

A hot shower could make the process faster. Probably feel a bit better too…

I stripped off my turtle neck and tossed it onto the bed.

Out of habit, my hand trailed along the insides of my arms. I didn't want to go looking for my pocketknife now, but later…I shook my head. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

I turned the shower on, letting the water start to steam before I began taking off the rest of my clothes.

The mirror caught my eye. And my back.

The stylized X and three I's on my shoulders looked even darker. I guess I really had gotten paler.

I sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the near boiling water run over my skin, turning it red almost immediately.

Perfect.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Sora's good. A little rough, but good. And you do not know how long it's been since I've heard someone good. I mean, yeah our group is good, but the people who tryout? Headache central.

I really wanted to kill the sun right now. It felt like at least 100 degrees, give or take twenty…just give actually.

"Axel, are you headed up?"

"Yeah, it's too hot to stay out here." That's when I noticed that Sora wasn't even sweating. Damn…

"If you say so. But anyway, if Roxas is up there can you tell him I'm down here?" I nodded and walked in, leaving the alien being outside. Yes he has been promoted to alien in my mind.

I could hear the water running before I even opened the door. I could also see steam rising from under the door…how hot does he have that water? Is he trying to boil himself alive?!

Whatever. If the little goth wants to burn to death, let him.

He came out about fifteen minutes later. At least, he opened the door. The steam didn't go away for another minute…

"How hot did you have it in there…" I was gonna say Roxy just to see if he'd react but…

No. I was not mesmerized or similarly inconvenienced (there Zexy! I know big words too!).

He was freakin skinny man. I don't know how I missed this when he and Sora had been shirtless but hey I did. I could see his ribs sticking out sharply. It looked weird with all the muscle he was packing.

"…ly shit!" With that he slammed the bathroom door shut again. Axel is in the house…and Roxas hadn't realized it till just then. Him and his brother space a lot eh?

He came out a second time, this time fully dressed…in a black turtleneck…is their entire family heat resistant or something? I've seen Cloud wear much the same as Roxas was now when it was even hotter outside and not break a sweat. But I had thought that was just Cloud…

"Sora's downstairs." He didn't say a word. All he did was pick something up from off his bed that I had missed, shoved it deep in his pocket and stalked out. Not walked out. Stalked out.

This was going to be a great year. I could already tell.

* * *

Disclaimer: -sigh- me own nothing

A/N: Hola! Okay this is just an extra note, i normally don't skip around as much as i did in this chapter. I might switch characters, but there's normally only one if any, not two. Those will be rare. So if you don't like them, don't worry! Most of this story will be in Axel's POV just like my other one! Yay! Thanx again for all those beautiful reviews! It would be really awesome if i could get some more...please? pretty please with a cherry on top?


	5. He's Not Your Roommate

A/N: Hiya people! I really don't know what i was thinking when i wrote this chapter, but i really couldn't think of anything else...writer's block needs to die...anyway, here ya go!

* * *

_Axel's POV _

I couldn't sleep. School started tomorrow…yeah, I hate it, can you tell?

It was midnight I think…had been pretty close last time I had looked at the clock behind my head. The light through the window would dim and brighten with the passing cars on the freeway right behind the school. It was peaceful…perfect for falling asleep…now if only my mind would agree.

What was that? I looked over at my roommate.

When he had come back about three hours ago, he had dressed in the bathroom, come out, dug out his Ipod and flopped down on the bed. I could still hear his music blasting out his ears…on the other side of the room.

At least…I thought I could. It had apparently died or something, because the constant buzz wasn't there any more. And Roxas had started thrashing.

I cautiously walked over to him. The glow from his Ipod wasn't there, so it had probably died. That didn't explain why he was spazzing out in his sleep.

Instead of waking him up like any normal person would, I went across the hall and knocked lightly on the door.

Sora was there about ten seconds later, looking at me bleary-eyes and fuzzyheaded.

"Axel?" It was kinda cute. Short little midget dude who looked like he had come straight out of a kid's magazine.

"Uh yeah…your brother…uh…" I kinda didn't want to sound stupid and say he just started thrashing. How would that sound?

…I've never seen anyone wake up so fast.

"He what?!" He was gone…must be a family trait…

I walked silently back to my slightly ajar door. I could hear Sora whispering to a now awake Roxas. At least… I assumed he was awake. I really couldn't tell.

"Sora? Is he alright?" Sora jumped when I walked up behind him. I know, height and silence don't normally mix…but I manage.

"Yeah he'll be fine just please don't mention this to him please?" So he hadn't woken up. I looked back at the sleeping blonde.

His Ipod's glow was back and his breathing had calmed down.

After Sora left and I was back in bed, finally starting to fall asleep, one thought again seemed to dominate my mind. What the hell was that about?

* * *

_Monday…_

Ugh. Classes. Not fun. Especially when you have math first thing in the morning…

Needless to say I slept through it…at least the first half of it anyway. Halfway through the class a very winded looking office aid came running in followed by a very pissy (or is that normal?) looking Roxas.

"I see. Very well. Now we just have to find a place to put you…what's that?" He turned back to the aid.

"Then why the hell are you sticking him in my class? There are plenty of…" The entire class was now listening intently.

The aid breathed out a quick reply. Our teacher (I forgot his name already) sighed in defeat and settled for glaring at Roxas. Said blonde literally shrugged it off and went back to glaring at his own feet.

"Fine. But I want it understood that as long as you're in this class you will do the work, I don't care if you have tested out of it, got it?" Roxas nodded.

Tested out? Dude, this was the freakin highest class in math the school offered. How the hell did he do that?!

"Good. Find a seat." With that, tall fat and ugly (he actually wasn't too bad looking, I just didn't like him) turned back to the blackboard and started writing again.

Roxas glanced around the room. There was only one seat left. Anyone with ESP out there? Try and guess where that empty seat was. Go on. Guess.

I shuffled through the desks and dropped into the one next to me. I noticed he didn't have a bag, just a journal. Okay then. And that's when Ugly turned around.

"This is uncommon for this class, but today I will be assigning you pairs to work on this project I'm giving you. The project is simple. Prove an equation wrong. Or as some may be, prove it right." He started naming off pairs. I picked up the pattern immediately. Whoever was right next to you, you're stuck with.

Yes. Roxas was my partner. And I was currently mentally banging my head into the proverbial desk.

"You have till tomorrow to do this, and both of you must be able to explain it." He started handing out sheets. I looked at the one on my desk.

When I said this was the highest class? Yeah I never mentioned the fact that I had no idea I was in here. I sucked at math.

"You're free to roam the grounds for the next two hours if you choose to, working on your equation. Second period has been canceled today on account of a couple of minor fires in various buildings." Don't you dare look at me. I may be a pyro but I am not responsible for those fires. I don't know who is but it's not me…well…maybe one…but only one!

"But third period is still going to happen so get there on time." With that we were free to go.

"This is screwed up." I let my head fall into my hands. Oh math how I loathe thee.

"It's not that hard. I don't know what you're complaining about." I jumped. Forgot anyone else was there (the class had all but stampeded out).

I looked back at the long equation in front of me. Uh…hell yes it is.

Roxas sighed and muttered something. "Here, maybe this will help…" He got out a piece of paper and started writing. When he showed it to me, it was the equation on my desk, but broken down. He them proceeded to explain how to work through each part.

And you know what? It made sense. It actually made sense.

We were done in under half an hour. (Okay Roxas was done, but he made damn sure that I understood what was happening.)

"We might as well go outside since we're stuck together for the next hour and a half." He nodded slowly, suddenly eyeing me with what I took to be suspicion. Well, I feel great now.

He followed me silently, out into the hot world and over to the courtyard that had plenty of trees to sit under.

We sat down.

And…nothing was said. Okay this is one of my few similarities to Demyx. I don't like quiet. Never have. I just can't stand it. If I sound stupid, at least there will be noise.

"So…why are you in that class if you've tested out of it?" I was really curious about that. It's not often this school gets smart transfer students…graduates them yes, gets them no.

"All of the other classes are full. I had no where else to go." His voice was monotone. Does he ever show emotion besides anger?

I was about to ask him something else, no I don't remember what it was (bow before my amazing memory) when Seifer and Rai walked up, sneers in place.

"What do you want Seifer?" I sneered right back. Seifer is the resident jerk at the school, always picking on someone. Normally anyone not a senior. When he does pick on a senior, it's normally people…like Sora actually. Oh shit…

"Nothing to do with you pyro. I just want some payback for what this little fucker did to me." He hadn't even looked at me…my self-esteem has been dropping steadily…luckily I always get it back every time I'm with Riku or Demyx. You just can't stay down with those two.

Roxas sighed. "What do you want with _me_ then?" Even with Seifer standing a good five inches above him and Rai right behind him at least six inches taller, Roxas still managed to give an almost not-there-glare down his nose at them. Wow…

"You little…" I didn't see what happened next until it was over. Seifer had made a move, I think to punch Roxas, next thing I know, Rai's on the ground and Seifer has his hand twisted sharply behind his back, also on the ground.

"Don't go near Sora and we won't have a problem." The bell rang for third period…wow…time really does fly…

Roxas released Seifer and walked away.

"Wow Seifer. Never seen anyone take you down so fast." I couldn't help it. I had enjoyed watching Seifer get beat by someone other than Me, Riku, or Cloud.

"Shut it pyro."

"Hey dude, I'm sorry, but he's not your roommate. You're not getting any sympathy from me." I smiled and walked away as well.

I think I had history for third period…

* * *

Disclaimer: yeah me still own nothing. That's not likely to change anytime soon...

A/N: Like i sai dat the beginning, i hav eno idea what i was thinking when i wrote this, but i could have been a hell of a lot worse. I've been hyped up on sugar all night so the fact that i can type at all is amazing...anyways thanx for those lovely reviews! I love you people! Please do it some more! Please and Thank you!


	6. Touch Ups and Demons?

A/N: Hola amigos (and amigas!) Okay this chaps more filler than anything but...you can blame my other story for that...the writer's block from that one carried over into this one...oh well i just gotta push through it...again...anyway thanx for all the reviews people! I loved reading them!

* * *

_Axel's POV_

I met Sora after sixth period. He looked troubled. It didn't sit well on his face.

"Hey Axel. You seen Roxas?"

"Uh…no. What you haven't? I thought he was like your…self proclaimed keeper or something." He shrugged not getting the joke at all…

"I told him I'd be busy for an hour after school but…I didn't think he'd listen. It's just got me worried that's all." We were quiet for a second before he smiled.

"Listen to me being all depressed. Not one someone needs to hear right after school right? Come on." I shrugged this time and followed him into the park. Okay then.

* * *

The hour went smoothly, me explaining what the choir actually does and giving Sora a chance to ask questions.

Roxas wasn't in the commons when we got there. Much to Sora's discomfort. At least…until Demyx suggested he and Sora go to the coffee house.

And that's when I noticed how Riku's eyes followed them out. That hasn't happened in a while…

I snuck up behind him.

"Watcha doin?" He squeaked and jumped. Hail the mighty male spirit of Riku.

"Nothing. Have you seen Cloud? He said he…"

"Sorry Riku. Teacher was pissy. Come on." Cloud was in the door, looking as monotone as ever.

Which left me alone…well, not really. There were several other students in there but none that I knew or cared to pay attention to.

And as all perfect things are wont to do…it ended about fifteen minutes later.

With Roxas crashing through the doors…or being thrown. Take your pick.

"Still won't fight will you Roxy?" Roxas just lay there. He was breathing normally though (I was close enough that I could see his chest rise and fall)

And the only person I hate more than Seifer came striding through the doors. Xemnas. Number one badass on campus. Everyone hated him…except his little gang but they don't count. I'm still fighting with Riku as to whether or not they're plain pond scum or some new type of poisonous bug…I'm for the pond scum.

Roxas calmly stood up as he came closer and brushed himself off as if he wasn't just thrown a minimum of five feet through a set of doors.

"I told you. I don't want to fight you." How stoic can you get? Just a few hours ago he had beaten Seifer and Rai in less than ten seconds now he's saying he didn't want to fight? Did I miss something?

"And why the fuck not?" Xemnas punched Roxas in the gut and promptly kneed him in the face.

Notice how the commons was suddenly cleared?

"There's no reason that's why." Does anything hurt this kid? Saix walked up behind and whispered something in the silverette's ear. A grin that could very easily send chills down anyone's spine appeared.

"Is that so? Well Roxas if you don't want to fight then maybe you'll talk? It won't take more than ten minutes." Shit…I knew that look. Xemnas was always making deals…and they normally ended badly for the other person.

…I mentally shrugged. If Roxas was gonna walk around with a pole sideways up his ass _and_ bean ass…why not let Xemnas try and deal with him? Who knows? Roxas' attitude might drive him away.

Here's to hoping.

* * *

_(three hours later)_

"Demy! You damn cheater! Fuck…" We had gotten into a battle to the death…over video games about half an hour ago when the clones had come back, nearly ready to pass out due to caffeine. What better time to claim the TV and force Riku, Zexion, and Cloud to watch me get my ass kicked by two kids? Not that Riku had any issue with that…

Sora's voice sounded a hell of a lot higher pitched than it did a second ago…

"Where's Roxas? Have you seen him Axel?" I was still too focused on the screen in front of me. It took him throwing a controller at my head (which cost me the game dammit…it might have hurt too) to get my attention.

"What dammit?"

"Have you seen Roxas?" His voice was slow, like he was talking to retarded kid. And who's the caffeine demon?

"Not for a few hours." I didn't add anything about Xemnas. Cloud would probably kill me for letting him so close to his cousin (can't the kid take care of himself?) and Riku probably would have asked me if I had tried to kill him (known to happen on occasion…)

"Hmm…" Sora's face was distant, unfocused…but only for about…five seconds. His high was back and it was his turn to try to beat me…

* * *

It took two more hours before the clones were ready to pass out again. From exhaustion this time.

"See ya guys in the morning." I saw them wave half heartedly as I headed to the steps. I wasn't halfway to the stairs when Roxas came through the doors.

He froze in the door, staring first at Sora then at Cloud.

"Roxas? Where have you been? What's that on your face?" And that's when Roxas went all ninja against the oncoming Sora. One second he's in front of him, the next he's behind him.

"I was out…nothing…I gotta go." He ran up the stairs. How the hell did he…? Never mind. I had already deduced that there is a phenomenal connection between speed and short people.

This time I didn't say bye, I just started up the stairs.

Not my place to ask. Just my roommate.

Who was….climbing out the window? The scary thing was he could fit…if I tried that? I would be stuck in five seconds flat.

"Uh…what are you doing?" He stopped and looked at me. Oops sorry did I catch you by surprise? So sorry about that…not.

"I just want to get out without Sora seeing me." That made sense.

"That's how you and Sora got out the day we found you at the coffee shop isn't it?" He nodded while continuing to ease himself out. I also managed to get a pretty good look at what had caught Sora's attention. It looked like a light bruise on his neck, circling it.

"Sure you don't wanna touch up there Roxy?" I was being completely serious about that. The kid had close to ten jars of cover up stored under his bed. Not that I'm supposed to know that…what?! One rolled from under his bed and when he went to push it back I could see them.

…that got me absolutely no reaction.

He was gone.

Is everyone fast but me?!

* * *

It was like that the rest of the week though.

Roxas would help me in math (god knows I needed the help), then disappear. I'd meet Sora after school, he'd go with Demyx, or Zexion, or Riku. Roxas would come back at around ten when we'd all be about done for the day…sometimes anyway. He didn't come back on Thursday night.

Sora was a case study in mental breakdowns that night, only to have Roxas calm him down by saying he was "out with friends."

Yeah. Any bet one of them had silver hair?

His cover up was disappearing. Fast.

* * *

Disclaimer: yadda yadda me own nothing. Okay? please don't rub it in...

A/N: HIYA!! I"M BACK!! okay to some people it may not seem like a long time since i updated but...i like to update fast and this wasn't fast for me, so yeah i'm probably apologizing without needing to but hey i'm still going to. Anyway, i just realized how similar this story is to my other one, and i'm sorry to those of you who have read my other one, but there are differences, and those differences play a part trust me! I'm doing my best to make these stories different!! Please review and you chall get...uh...hm...oh i know! You shall get giant cookies!!


	7. Hate the Beach Much?

A/N: Sorry this took me so long! Been really busy!! Thanx for the reviews!!

* * *

_Axel's POV_

It was a perfect Saturday. And I do mean perfect. Blue skies. Not too hot. And I was on my way to spend it at one of the hundreds of beaches in this godforsaken city. We're right by the coast, so there's at least twenty in driving distance and about another forty if you add an hour to the driving time.

Demyx had suggested it, which meant Zex and Sora were going. Riku had taken to following Sora around when he thought no one was looking so he was going. Cloud didn't want any of them to get in trouble so he decided he would go. And Roxas…Sora had to drag him into a corner to talk before he agreed to come. And I didn't want to be left alone so yeah…we all ended up here even though I absolutely loathe the water.

When we got there…we basically tumbled out of the car. It's a small car and Demyx tried to shove seven people into it. Yeah. Not fun.

Sora and Demyx (surprise surprise) were halfway down to the water with most of the crap in their hands, finding a place to stake as ours, before the rest of us even got untangled.

Everything was finally settled (Sora is seriously too obsessed with tie-die…) when Sora whipped around, looking about frantically.

I did a head count out of pure habit (when we were little kids Demyx was always running off with some one or another and nobody would notice for at least two minutes.) There were six of us. One guess who was missing.

"Sora, stop freaking out. I'm right here." Hello Roxy. He had apparently decided to play turtle and was just walking up…and he was wearing another turtleneck. At the beach. Come on, even _I_ don't hate the place _that_ much.

Sora nodded and began taking off his shirt along with Demyx and Riku. Me, Zex, Cloud, and Roxas had apparently decided to stay out of the water if we could help it.

Demyx let out a low whistle. It took me a second to see why.

The top half of Sora's back was covered in a tattoo. It was rather interesting too if a bit simple. A crown with thorny vines running off it.

Sora was blushing beet red with all the attention.

"When'd you get that?" Was it just me or was Riku staring just a little too intently?...and Roxas looked about ready to kill someone…with silver hair. Sucks for you Riku.

"Uh…would you believe me if I said I don't remember? I got drunk one night, next morning it was there. I saw no use to pay to get rid of it so…" He shrugged, his blush going away but still evident on his pale skin.

He turned his attention to his seething brother.

"Rox! You said you'd come swim." Roxas shrugged, turning his head away.

"Decided not to." Ooh. I smell an interesting conversation on the air.

"Why not this time?" And the five of us were completely forgotten.

Roxas twitched and rolled his shoulders, looking quickly at us. Sora frowned and practically dragged the poor boy a few more feet away. Out of earshot for the rest of the group (who had tuned them out anyway realizing it was a 'family issue') but not me. I'm a little curious. So sue me.

"Do you really think any of them would make the connection? I'll bet you anything no one's even heard of them and even if they have, would they really connect it to you?" Roxas mumbled something low.

"Roxas I don't want you just sitting there being bored. We came here to have fun…unless you want me to tell Cloud where we really were last weekend." Oh. Sora's evil. Blackmailing his own brother? Okay…not that rare but the vibe I got off them…just didn't spell blackmailing material.

"You could tell him all you want. You'd get in trouble too. I'm not that stupid Sora. Stupid, but not _that_ stupid." Sora huffed and crossed his arms. Go Roxas.

"Please Roxas?" I quickly checked to see if Demyx was still where I had last seen him. That face was just way too similar to the look he gives Zexion when he wants more sugar.

"…Fi…" He stopped, looking over Sora's shoulder. I followed his gaze. It was Xemnas, smiling at him.

"I see one of my friends. I'll see you later okay?" And there goes the reincarnation of Speedy Gonzalez.

Sora sighed and watched his brother leave.

"Come on Sora! Roxas is with his friends and you're with yours! Now come on!" Now it was Sora who was being dragged, by Demyx. Riku was following.

I will have to ask him about that later…

* * *

We spent the entire day there. It was rather fun to watch the dunking contests between Cloud (they finally dragged him in) and Riku. Demyx and Sora were practically spitting up mud and then dragging the taller abusers down with them.

And by entire day…I mean until nine…at night. Meaning we didn't get back to the dorms until around ten-thirty (Demyx can NOT drive in the damn dark…and he wouldn't let anyone else drive)

The dorms were still bright with light from the room's windows though. No one was in the commons. At least…that was our first impression.

Needless to say, the only one who didn't jump when we heard the clicking of a keyboard was Cloud.

Roxas was on the couch, his glasses on again, in front of his computer. He hadn't even realized we had walked in.

He seemed to emit…waves of darkness for lack of a better term.

Sora dragged me outside, having already done the same to everyone else.

"So what's up with Sunshine?" Not me. Although I did like the nickname. It fit the ball of happiness inside there.

"I don't know but please don't interrupt him."

"You pulled us out here to us that?!" Okay maybe I was overreacting. But I also don't see the point in tiptoeing around a guy who's been nothing but a jerk to everyone (ignoring people goes under my 'jerk' colomn)

"Yes. I don't want my brother…" I didn't hear the rest. I had gone back inside. No one would tell me how to act around people. So Roxas has issues. I can see that for myself. But am I going to treat him all special? Hell no.

I wasn't really planning on anything except walking right past him. If he wants to ignore the world who am I to stop him? (I just won't act like he's the plague) And I would have. If he had been there to walk past.

And shorty has left the building. Literally. His computer and glasses looked thrown on the couch and I could see him running out into the night through the other doors.

I gathered up his things and took them up the stairs.

Best not to let Sora know about this.

* * *

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

A/N: Hiya people!! I am so sorry i haven't updated in a while and fo r the fact that now that i finally do update, it's short and crappy. SORRY!! I've been really really busy and so many tests at school its not even funny! I'll try to be quicker next time!! Please review! -goes off to study for another test-


	8. Pissy Blondes and Then Some

A/N: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! *dodges sharp shiney objects* I had extreme writers block and...yeah...not much of an excuse is it? I'm so sorry! And this chaps probably really bad...even for all the time i had to write it...again, please don't kill me!!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Roxas' POV_

It was one when I came back to the dorms. The lights were all out except for one or two around the top floors. My room was dark. Or at least the area around my room was dark.

I gently rubbed at the bruise running up my arm, and briefly wondered if I should tell the bastard exactly who his punching bag was.

The fact that that would only inflate his ego more stopped that idea cold.

I turned my ipod on and walked into the building, not really caring if someone saw me. The principle really wouldn't care if he caught me after curfew for the simple reason that he knows a bit of why he can't expel me and Sora and get a good nights rest for the next three years.

Only a bit though. If he knew the whole story…Sora wouldn't be able to take what would happen. And I couldn't let it.

I started singing along with Pain by Three Days Grace, realizing just how ironic it was that that song would be the one to come on. When I got to the fourth floor, I noticed two things. Cloud was leaning on the wall next to my door, his eyes closed and his head against his chest, and two, Sora's door was open.

Ah shit.

I quickly backtracked it down the stairs and out the door.

I climbed up the side of the building, which is a hell of a lot harder than climbing down by the way. The building was built in such a way as it not to be impossible with half foot landings every floor but still…

* * *

_Axel's POV_

I jumped when someone tapped on the window. I hadn't been asleep since Cloud had threatened to castrate me if I let Roxas come back without one of us seeing him. Sora had completely freaked out even though I told him Roxas had gone upstairs. That lie had been quickly and effectively proven wrong.

Looking at said terrifying piece of glass, I sighed. There was Roxas. I opened up the window and he was in in about two seconds flat. Ok…now what do I do? Tell Cloud like I said I would? Or not…and get killed later with my own arm?

…

"Cloud! Roxas is here!" I tried to say that anyway. Roxas had clamped his hand over my mouth about the same moment I had opened it. I glared down at him and tried to move away. He followed dammit…

And then I saw the look he was giving me. It basically said "say one word and whatever Cloud has promised you will look like heaven."

So now my options are, be killed with your own arm or be killed by slow dismemberment, and then with your own arm…I nodded my head slowly. He pulled his hand away but stayed close for a minute.

When he finally backed up was when I decided it would be safe to breathe again. Is everyone in that family scary?! Funny thing is, before I met them, I thought Zexy was the scariest thing alive…

Someone knocked. One guess who.

I opened the door to see a downright pissed Cloud. Did you see me twitch?

"He's in there isn't he?" I stayed in the open space by the door. Like hell I was about to let the homicidal blonde see the ninja-like homicidal blonde…then both would kill me…I think I twitched again.

"No Cloud. I told you, I'd tell you if he was. You threatened to kill me remember?" Good thing I'm tall…he was looking dammit. Or trying to look. Wasn't quite working.

"If he does come back tonight, tell him he's had Sora in his room crying for the past hour." I felt a hand on my back…and then the floor beneath my ass. Roxas had pushed me out of the way.

Roxas was now battling Cloud in a glare-war. I felt the temperature go down by about ten degrees at the least.

"Out of my way, Cloud. Now." I watched this all rather calmly actually. Hey, I wasn't the one being killed by a look so…

"Not a chance. Where the hell have you been disappearing too? And until you tell me, you're not seeing Sora." Roxas…smirked. And damn if that wasn't scarier than a bear with rabies in a clown costume coming to massacre you in your bed. (Ok…that wasn't a weird thought at all…)

"Try it Cloud." Cloud didn't move. "I knew it. You haven't been able to stop me from anything. Ever. If I want to see Sora, I will." The stared at each other for another minute before Cloud moved out of the way, sighing.

I heard the door to Sora's room slam shut, and saw a cursing Riku on the floor where he'd apparently been kicked out of the room.

I looked up at Cloud who was now glaring at me…

"What? I tried to…he stopped me dammit." The fact that he's about half my size doesn't really matter…

"Cloud?! What the hell?!" And hello pissed off Sora…

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Cloud tricked me dammit! Fucking bastard…Sora hadn't been crying. A little freaked but that's it.

Sora crying. End of the world for whoever did it. Before I could try and exact my revenge though, Sora was out the door yelling.

"It was the only way…"

"I don't give a shit! You know better than anyone not to tell him that! You damn low down, no good, fucking bastard!" Hm. Haven't heard him talk like that in a while. Up in Hollow Bastion he did it all the time. Or he tried to. He had never really gotten the hang of it.

"Sora…" He could do whatever he wants. I just don't want people waking up. "Please keep your voice down? Please?" Well…he stopped. He just didn't look happy about it. And I hate it when that happens. "Coffee on me tomorrow?" That got him up. He smiled and nodded vigorously, going back to his room.

"Roxas. This is not Hollow Bastion. You cannot do whatever the fuck you want!"

"Oh but you can?!" I'm doing what I want. I'm doing everything so Sora can get what he wants you asshole…

"No. I follow the rules. Just like you need to learn to!" He stormed off. Whatever…I don't care what he does. As long as it doesn't interfere with Sora and me. I looked down. Axel and Riku hadn't made it off the floor yet…

"What?" I asked. They were both just staring at me.

And, figures, they both just shrugged. I looked at Riku again. I wasn't comfortable with him sharing a room with Sora. His eyes were always attached to my brother. Then again…that could work. I'll just have to check.

Axel…I wasn't so sure about. He was a dunce in math, apparently a good singer according to Sora, and…he had distracted Cloud for me. Even if it was on a pain of death threat…

I went into the room and shut the door. I heard Riku say something that sounded like "Hollow Bastion?" before I turned up my ipod and went to bed.

This year sucks already…

* * *

_Axel's POV_

"So what if he's from Hollow Bastion? It would explain his personality…but so?" Riku looked at me with a look that clearly said "you're an idiot". And I'm proud of it.

"I'm probably wrong. I'll tell Zexion and Demyx and see what they think. Night." He knocked on his door and went in. Very slowly. So apparently it had been Sora who had literally kicked him out.

I just walked into my own room. I was not about to knock on my own door, pissy Roxas be damned.

Not like he would've heard me anyway. I could hear the music quite clearly even though it only blasting through ear buds that were still in his ears. I didn't really mind. Theory of a Deadman was an awesome band.

He was also singing softly with the song. "_But Roxas, you're better than I am."_

Sora was right. Roxas was better. A hell of a lot better…I wonder why he got mad when Sora said that…

He threw off his shirt, still completely unaware of my presence.

Holy. Shit.

* * *

Disclaimer: yeah still don't own anything...cept my life which i actually gave over to AkuRoku and JRock...so yeah i own nothing

A/N: see told you this chappie sucked...sorry! I'll try and make them better. Yes i'm trying to write on both my ongoing stories now. Don't know how well that'll turn out...but i shall try!!!! Please review if only to tell me how bad it was!


	9. Revealing Moments and Stupid Boys

A/N: OHMYGAWD!!! IT"S A MIRACLE!!! I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING!!!! -cough- heh um...anyway, I've been meaning to actually update this for awhile...sorry it took SO long. Been really busy...and really lazy. If anyone's still reading this, I will prolly die from surprise. And if anyone actually is...THANK YOU!!!! (for putting up with me!)

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

I threw the shirt on the bed, turning to look for where I know I'd thrown another one last night. I froze, seeing shoes that were definitely on someone….who I hadn't heard come in.

I dreaded every second of it but…I looked up. Slowly. Pretty sure it took at least tree minutes for me to reach his face. And one look at it suspended all hopes that had managed to plant themselves in my heart.

"You're a…" I started backing away, trying to bite down my rising panic. So much for no one knowing about us… "Rom. You're a Rom."

Okay. Two options here. Play stupid (kinda already failed with the panic…) or just tell him the truth and make damn sure he doesn't tell anyone else.

…Shit.

"Yeah. What about it?" I did my best to force my face back to what had become normal. A mask of indifference.

"Uh…um…" He shrugged slightly, put off by something I couldn't figure out.

After a moment (my panic refusing to lie down and just _die_…) I shot him a glare. "Gonna run off and tell all your friends now?" He winced. I bit down a strangely unsatisfied smirk.

He just watched me for a moment. It was…weird. And I really don't like weird. "Let's keep this simple. Word gets out that I'm part of a gang, even if half the cultured, sheltered idiots around here can barely tell a gang from a pack of bullies, you really think any of Ansem could fight the board and let us stay?" I got rid of the urge to just run and hide. This wasn't just about me dammit. "We're not going back." _So don't fucking tell anyone!_

I hate pleading. I hate it with a passion. But if that's what got this through to him…

His green eyes just narrowed slightly. He was…actually thinking about it. He slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving my face. "Since I like waking up to all my limbs…but." It was my turn to wince. Great… "You've gotta do something for me in return."

It took all my will to just nod…instead of jumping out the window then and there. The fact that he was suddenly in my face did not help matters.

"Stop being such an ass. None of us have done _anything _to you. Or your brother. I don't know what's between you and Cloud. And I frankly don't care. But the rest of us? Cool it." With that he shut off the lights and fell onto his bed, his back to me.

It was a few minutes before I could shake the feeling of shock away and fell into my own bed (once I grabbed another shirt anyway…)

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Sunday. Wanna know what I hate about Sunday? It's the day before Monday. Not quite a weekend. Just pretending to be one. And it was always, no matter what season, no matter what the news guy with the fake hair said, it was always gloomy. The sun could be shining for all it was friggin' worth and it would still have a cast of gloom about it.

Needless to say, I tried to sleep in.

Also needless to say, it didn't work.

Roxas was in the shower. And the door was open. I don't know why and I don't really care. All I know is that the water was loud, and a pillow is not as good a sound block as some people make it out to be.

By the time I finally dragged my ass out o bed to shut the damn door, I was fully awake and therefore, gave up the idea to just get dressed.

How this flew over my head, I have no idea…but it occurred to me right as I looked up that with the door open I could actually _see_ into the bathroom. Amazing I know. Now, I guess most people would assume that I would immediately see a very na…you know what, we'll just say most people would assume that I would see Roxas. No. That's what shower curtains are for.

What I saw was on the entirely opposite side of the bathroom. And had to do with a once very nice and shiny reflective surface…that now covered the floor.

"Um…Get in a fight with the mirror Rox?"

At first I didn't think he heard me but then… "Yes." I blinked. No excuses? No "it was an accident"? Um…wow…

I sighed, "You wanna explain to the maintenance guy or are you assuming I'll do it?" The water turned off. I got the distinct impression he was rolling his eyes at me. He poked his head out from around the curtain to glare at me. Funny…it seemed like it was only half hearted…I must not have gotten as much sleep as I thought.

"I'll do it." Water was still running down his neck and shoulders…and no, I was not distracted. Just making an observation.

And along with that observation…I noticed that he didn't look…half bad. Kinda cute actually…wet, glaring/pouting with those bright blue eyes…

And looking at me like a cat looks at a bird who's stupid enough to come into its backyard.

Time to look away now…

A few minutes later Roxas, with a towel wrapped around his hips, was digging through his dresser on the other side of the room. And I am not ashamed to say that this time I was distracted. But not in the way you're prolly thinking…

His skin was tinged slightly red from the shower still and it just made the tattoo stick out even more…as well as the bruises on the upper parts of his arms. They looked new. New, big, and painful…which reminded me…

"Where'd you go last night anyway?" He didn't even look up. I got the distinct impression he was ignoring me…

"Oh Sunshine~ Remember our deal?" Okay so maybe I was pushing it. He wasn't really being an ass…but it felt nice to finally have something to hold over him... Yes I'm being a child. What about it? He had stopped looking for his clothes. But he still didn't look at me. "I was out with some friends." Uh-huh. Totally the truth right there. No doubt about it.

Bullshit.

He didn't say anything else…and I didn't push. I was curious but…I got the feeling that if I pushed too much, I'd have Sora _and_ him on my back. I shuddered. So not a comforting thought. Speaking about Sora…

"Rox? Would you like go ninja on me and later try to kill me with a blanket if I asked you about well…you know?" I motioned vaguely to the design gracing his back. I know he saw it. He sighed.

"You're going to anyway." I smiled. He was a quick learner.

"Well, why the numbers?" He stood up straight, glancing at me. For once, the look wasn't dark. Wasn't shallow or sharp. He was thinking. And not about my death…(I hope…)

"It was the easiest way I guess. All the other gangs around us had their own marks. Scars, art, take your pick. Each was different." He shrugged. "It was a random idea, and we all sorta went along with it." The fact that he actually answered me with a real answer sent me off balance for a moment…before I actually listened. It made sense I guess…

I pointed more or less at his, "There really thirteen of you?" He shook his head.

"The numbers were more or less chosen randomly…we only have eight. Or…we did…" A look crossed his face then…drawn, tired…and it was gone as fast as it had come. "Anything else?" There was the old Roxas…snappy, and ever so slightly bitchy.

I thought for a moment…I couldn't bug him all day but there was something that confused me now that I thought about it…

"What about Sora?" He glanced at the door for a moment, almost as if he could see through it and the wall separating the two of them. And you know…he just might've been able to…

"He…" He shook his head, a calm unyielding look coming over his face. "He had nothing to do with it."

And there's the vibe to back off. Which I (wisely) did, and let him get back his clothes. I left, knocking quickly on Riku's door to see if he was still there. As there were no threats on my life (that seems to be a pretty common theme now that I think about it…) about me waking him up at an ungodly hour, I rightly assumed that he had already left.

I made my way downstairs to find him, Zexion, and Demyx sitting in front of the TV again. I grinned and sat down next to Zexion, watching as Riku yet again kicked Dem's ass at some game that I had no interest in.

The only good thing about Sunday? Nothing, not even the gloom outside or the threat of school the next day, could disturb the peace always left over from Saturday. At least not this early in the morning.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

What the hell has come over me?!?!

First, I'm actually talking with Axel. I remember, quite distinctly, swearing off that activity last night.

Second, I couldn't seem to get up the energy to be pissed off at a certain silver haired someone who Sora told me he would be spending the day with later (supposedly just hanging out…I swear my brother's innocence is gonna drive me crazy someday…). Mental note to self: if Sora comes back with so much as one hair out of place, sharpen knives and start target practice again.

And third? I found myself…not _quite_ wanting other people's company. No way in hell did I want that. But with Sora gone…and with what happened last night…I just…didn't really want to be alone…

And that's how I found myself in the library, quietly singing along to…(no idea what I was listening to actually), reading a story about a very sparkly vampire…I set that book down after about five minutes and picked up another random one.

This one had vampires still but…bloodier.

I could deal with that. It kept my mind off other thoughts. Such as what had passed across Axel's face this morning when I was glaring at him from the shower…

Why had I left the door open anyway?!

Gah…so did not want to be thinking about that right now…I did not want to be thinking about my oh so innocent brother with a silver haired perv (I don't know it he has done anything to deserve that title yet, but as of now, that's what he is.). And I did not want to be thinking about a certain redhead who needs to learn to mind his own damn business.

But…as life hates me…I couldn't get the latter off my mind, no matter how gory a picture the words in front of me painted. I couldn't connect that picture with Axel either…as satisfying as that would be…

I had almost let down the wall. Almost told him about Sora's and my situation…The question hadn't even asked for that…but the explanation was on the tip of my tongue, just waiting…I don't know what caused it. And it was starting to freak me out the more I thought about it.

I didn't break down. Not like that. What the hell had sparked it? Was it really that goddamned look? It had definitely been…odd. In a…No! Not in a good way dammit! No. I focused on the book again. Maybe I couldn't put Axel into the picture I got from the book. But it was still distracting either way.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own. Woe is me and all that

A/N: Sorry this is so short...the update was actually kinda a spur of the moment thing...at 1:30 in the morning. And i know it sucks...that's early/late writing for ya! So yeah...Please review!!! Pleasepleaseplease!!! And i swear i'm getting back to writing. To hopefully move along the story this time!!!!


	10. Wake Up Calls and A Date With the Devil

A/N: Hiya!!! Thank you so much for all those lovely lovely reviews!!! It was really nice to see people still read this!!! So anyway, this chapter's a little...off. I don't know why but it's also just my opinion. Just don't kill me if it sucks!!! -goes to hide-

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Zexion literally ripped my arm out of my socket to drag me in here (okay well…maybe I exaggerate a little?). "Here" being the library. I loathed the library. And no it was not because of my slightly lower I.Q., according to Zexion. It was the fact that…well, reading just wasn't fun. Boring as hell actually. Why read it when if you have enough drive, you can do it?

Anyway, off topic.

He dragged me in here to talk. About what, I have no idea. We hadn't gotten that far yet. We were still in the "Axel will bitch for all he's worth while Zexy calmly waits him out" phase.

"Are you finished yet?" He asked, calmly and unfazed by my last comment about bossy bookworms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" I mumbled. He just smirked and headed off down one of the rows. I had really no choice but to follow if I ever wanted to get out of here. "Alright, why the hell'd you drag me in here? You know I hate this place…"

"Because you have a key to your room." …Huh? He hadn't stopped moving…where the heck is he going?

"That and as much as I'd love to wake up a homicidal blonde, I'd prefer you do it. You two seem to tolerate each other well enough." What is he blabbering on about?! He stopped and pointed to the next row over. I decided to humor him…I looked.

Oh.

_That's_ what he meant by homicidal blonde…hi Roxy…

"The librarian found him bout two hours ago." …Why am I here again? And for that thought (he can read minds dammit…) he hit me over the head. Damn little…

"You're here because she couldn't get him to wake up. And this place is closing in a few minutes. As his roommate, you either wake him up or carry him out." I groaned.

"Couldn't you get Cloud? Or hell, even Riku?"

"Cloud's busy. Riku's busy." And with that he turned and walked off. Shit…Well…I could always just leave him there…he'll wake up eventually if the librarian keeps ragging in his ear…not that I know from experience or anything.

But…I looked at him again. He wasn't having a heart attack this time, even though it looked like his ear buds had fallen out awhile ago…He looked…comfortable. More so than I'd ever seen.

You know…he looked really, really cut-normal. Let's go with normal. I sighed and wrapped my arm around his shoulder and my other one under his knees. If that nagging librarian couldn't wake him up I wasn't gonna try…

Damn he was _light_.

I glanced down at him. His cheek was resting against my chest and he hadn't even fluttered an eyelash when I moved him…

Did my heart just speed up?

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

…Why was I moving? Last time I checked, libraries don't move…

I felt a steady beat under my hand, which is probably when I noticed how warm it was. Much warmer than it was when I fell asleep that's for sure. It felt…nice…I let my body relax against it…

Wait…

I cracked my eyes slightly…and got an eyeful of shirt. A gray shirt at that. Which made me remember…didn't Axel put one on the morning? Ah shit…"A-Axel? What the hell are you doing?" I heard my voice crack…I hate being tired…

"Zexy told me to get you out of the library. They were closing and you wouldn't wake up. Now…could you let go of my shirt, that kinda hurts…" I released my fingers…which had accidentally locked onto him, digging into his chest. Oospie…

"Oh…" And even though I was obviously awake…he was still carrying me…

"Um…Axel? Could ya let me down?" I glanced up to see him pale slightly.

"Uh…heh…your knee feel okay? I kinda…tripped and hit it against the corner of a wall…Pretty hard too…" I must've given him a weird look because he stopped. "Guess not as hard as I thought…" With that he set me down.

I felt a twinge…that's bout it. "Um…thanks I guess…" He just shrugged.

"Thank Zexy. He found you and came and got me." And with that…he walked away. I don't know why it bugged me but…the look he flashed at me before he did made me slightly uneasy…for the rest of the goddamn day…bastard.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

I had hit his knee _hard_ man. I had heard it _crack_. Loudly. Let's put it this way, if it had been me, I would have been limping for the next two days…He had barely flinched. I mean it's not like I meant to hit it…I just sorta tripped, like I told him. And I so blame Demyx.

Why? Well maybe it was because he tackled me from behind, therefore causing me to trip and hit the wall. How he missed that I was carrying someone is beyond me.

…And why hadn't Roxas murdered me when he woke up? I had felt him tense, relax, and then claw the heck out of my chest. But no death threats. Hell, he'd even said thank you. Definitely not what I expected…

And I honestly don't think he noticed but…when he was relaxed, he smiled. Damn smiled.

No point in denying it is there? If my heart had been beating harder than normal before…it had pulled a Roadrunner on me at that smile. Again, thankfully I don't think he noticed…

What the hell?! Just thinking about it got my heart going again…

Damn Riku…

"You okay there Axel? Ya look a little shaky…" …I'll bet the fist in his face didn't feel like that. He damn deserved it…I hate him when he's gloating.

"Ow! What the hell man?!" I glanced at him, smirking.

"Serves you right bastard." He looked at me…and laughed. Yes our friendship is screwed up. Why do you ask?

"So what were you doing anyway?" We had just started walking.

"Zexion dragged me to the library," I shrugged, "Roxas had fallen asleep and Zexion didn't wanna wake him up. So he dragged _my_ ass over there to get him out." Riku eyed me for a moment. I could practically hear the rusted gears in his head finally start moving. On what, I don't know.

He slowly smirked after a moment. "…what's with you?" He just shrugged and continued walking.

…

Asshole. I hate it when he does that…

And to show that hatred I promptly kicked him in the small of the back, smirking at the surprised squawk as he fell and continued on my merry way. And despite his very loud indignant cursing, he followed me after a moment, his normally perfectly straight silver hair (his pretty boy hair if you asked me) currently still thrown out of place from his sudden southward trip.

"So how'd your date go?"

"…date?"

"With Sora?" I sidestepped the swipe at my knees. "Well that's what it was if you ask me." I smirked at him. He just blushed faintly, that's right, stoic calm, prett-enough-for-a-chick boy blushed.

"It was fine."

"Let me guess…kid's oblivious?" He struck me as a very easy going kid…a little too easy going but hey, who am I too judge?

"Thank god for that…"

"You know Roxas isn't though." He cringed, I laughed. "Sucks for you man." He mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

"At least I'm falling for the gentle one." I stopped, eyeing him. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head, giving me that goddamned smirk again.

"You'll figure it out Axel."

…

I sighed but followed him anyway. Why does everyone know what's going _besides_ me?

* * *

Disclaimer: Do NOT own. Do WANT though.

A/N: Sorry this is so jumpy/messy!!! Wrote this a lot quicker than i normally do and didn't really go over it...otherwise i never would've gotten it up. ^^' So yeah...PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	11. Deals and a Heartthrob

A/C: Oh gawd, the chaps are getting shorter...SORRY!!! But if i don't upload it now i won't for another few weeks...So yeah...THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!!!

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

School kept passing by. I'd never paid much attention to it anyway. Well…except maybe art. You could be dark in there and they called it creativity.

Anyway…Sora was kept busy between Axel's (who I was avoiding like the plague for some reason…) "tutoring" (taken over by the actual class bout a week ago) and Riku's obsessing. How I wanted to strangle that silver haired pretty boy…but that's beside the point. And what is the point? I was running out of money. It'd been just barely two weeks. I had three options. And none of them was what I'd call pleasant…

One, I could call home. I ruled that out almost as soon as it entered my mind. Like hell I'd go crawling back there…Just the thought had me shivering.

Two, I could ask Cloud. That was also ruled out almost immediately. I'd eat my own arm and leg before I'd ever ask him for something. And besides, why would I want him snooping around my goddamn business?

Three, I could ask Xemnas…he had offered several times…in exchange for something of course. I'd yet to ask what I'd have to pay him…but it didn't look like I had much of a choice. It's not like I needed a lot…just enough to last two weeks, when the scholarship I got provided an "allowance."

Sora thought we were set on money. I'd told him we were.

Why was money so pressing? Few reasons actually…Sora has a very high caffeine consumption. That alone wouldn't have sapped what I'd stored but then I found out the art class I'd transferred into also had a weekly fee, for supplies, trips, showings, etc. And damn if it wasn't a lot.

I couldn't transfer out without telling Sora about the money issue. Which would then make him go without the things he wanted. Like hell that was gonna happen. And it would also gain the attention of my teacher…who seems to think I'm her little pet. She'd ask questions, find out about the money issue, raise little red flags and what not.

After all, the only kids who came here were filthy stinking rich. Money was _never _an issue.

All in all…it was a mess I'd rather do without. Which left me with my third option.

I cringed as the bell rang but left the room anyway, as much as I found myself wanting to stay. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared of Mansex. He was a coward through and through, hiding behind that shield of his. But…I still had to listen to him. No matter how much I wanted to ram his head into the wall…repeatedly.

I took a deep breath, hitching my bag higher on my shoulder…screw it. I'll fucking talk to him _later_. I raced to my room, not intentionally slamming and locking it. I swear. He didn't scare me goddamit! He didn't!

At least…not in the way he thought…

* * *

_Axel's POV_

The door slammed, I jumped, and ended up upside down, my legs still somehow on the bed, my head buzzing from how I'd hit it on the floor.

No, I'm not a spaz. Why do you ask?

When I felt the buzzing in my head recede far enough to the back, I dared to open my eyes. It took me a moment to remember "hell I'm still upside down," so yes it took me a minute to recognize an upside down Roxas.

Who was _white_ man. And he was pretty damn pale to begin with…

"Roxas? Somethin' wrong?" He glanced at me. His face was it's usual calm. It sat weird against the white. His bright blue eyes looked a lot duller than usual too…

I was worried. I'd given in a few days ago that as he was my best friend's possible boyfriend's brother, I had to care somewhat. Right? I mean, where else would the feeling come from? Right?

"Um…no…" He'd taken to avoiding me recently…and when I did get anything out of him it was always a lot more unsure than what I'd become used to in the first days of our acquaintanceship (Whoot! Go big words…).

"Bull. You're white as Cloud. And you locked the door." He glanced back at the door as if hoping to find the door magically unlocked…And of course it wasn't.

"…it's…it's none of your business." Okay, I was still upside down. And I'm pretty sure if I were to look in a mirror, I'd look like a tomato. Prolly not the best position. And now, thinking back, the move I pulled to get out of the position was prolly not the best thing either…

I rolled over on my head, hearing my neck crack as I suddenly found myself getting an eyeful of jeans…I glanced up. Hi Roxy…when'd you get so close? I wasn't aware our room was _that_ tiny.

Anyway…so yeah, there I was, my legs sprawled out in front of me, with Roxas a hell of a lot closer than I remember…and he just stared at me.

If I looked like a tomato before…I must've looked like a goddamn cherry now. Why? Prolly because of that oh so graceful move I executed…which my neck was actually still aching from…

And he still just stared at me.

I glared back, trying to regain at least some sort of dignity. After a moment the stare was creeping me the hell out and I decided the best way to regain any sort of pride would be to actually get off my ass. I turned away, pushing myself up.

That's when I heard it. It was soft, quiet, but slowly gaining in volume…I glanced up with (prolly) wide eyes.

He was laughing.

It was a beautiful sound. Like nothing I'd ever heard (as cheesy as that sounds…). It sounded completely different from the rough, kick-your-ass-ness I'd associated with him. This was…completely and totally happy. So much lighter than anything I'd ever heard from someone.

Did it matter that he was laughing at me?

Not one damn bit.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

I don't remember the last time I laughed.

But…he looked so idiotic, so completely unlike himself…I couldn't help it. He looked like a ticked off puppy. One who can't help but be unimaginably cute when it's trying to be threatening.

It was the look on his face that made me stop.

He was…I don't even know how to describe it. But the way he was looking up at me…I bolted to the bathroom, my hand over my chest, trying to calm down my heart. As you can probably imagine, it wasn't working…

I glanced over at the mirror (it had been replaced a week and a half ago…). Axel had said I was white. Why then was I seeing red? Oh god-fucking-dammit!!! I did _not_ need this right now!

It took several damn minutes before my heart calmed down, my face lost it's flush, and my breathing slowed (and in the safety of my own mind, never to be repeated there or elsewhere by the way, I kinda wanted those feelings back…even if I didn't know what they were)…

I picked up my phone. I needed an excuse to get out of here. As I needed to talk to him anyway…

"Xemnas? I…need a favor…" Deities strike me _down_ if I stuttered to this bastard… All I heard was his mocking, slow, dark, laugh. I cringed and bit down the urge to destroy yet another piece of glass.

His slight _purr_, (what kind of man fucking purrs like that?!) grated on my ears. All he said was where he'd be. And to get my ass over there. I snapped the phone shut, only releasing it and shoving it in my pocket when I heard the shell crack.

I opened the door, ignored Axel, who was eyeing me warily (…I'll examine the pull on my heart at that look later…) and slipped out into the hall. I shoved my hands into my pockets and headed for the courtyard outside the dorm where he'd said he'd be.

This was gonna be oh so much _fun…_

It took all my will to ignore the feeling to look back. I knew Axel'd be at the door. And damn if I didn't want to go back…get back that passing feeling…

* * *

Disclaimer: ...Own NOTHING!!!

A/C: SORRY AGAIN FOR SHORTNESS!!! would write more here but i'm sleep deprived as it is...PLEASE REVIEW!!! XD


	12. Valkyries and Budding Hearts

A/N: Ello~ Sorry this took awhile!!! And still ended up being so short...SORRY!!!! and i _just_ now realized how bad my grammar/spelling gets...AGAIN, SORRY!!! No editor and fear of never posting if i ever look back over things will do that to a person!!! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!!!

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

It was midnight before I got back, alarms still ringing in my ears. Damn if that place hadn't been locked down. Who gets that kind of security for a frikken drug store? If I listened past the buzzing in my head I could still hear that annoying siren going off a mile down the road…

The amount I'd found wasn't even worth it. Hundred, maybe two. But hey, whatever. The silver haired bastard (…I have a lot of those in my life don't I?) wanted it…

It was when I crumpled under the kick to my back that I realized…an alarm like that was gonna get some attention…

* * *

_Axel's POV_

"I told you Cloud, when I went to sleep he was in his bed. Don't know what else to tell you. I didn't hear him leave. And he obviously hasn't been back." While this was the fifth or so time he'd asked me where the mini-Houdini went, I knew it wouldn't be the last.

Give it a few seconds and I'll bet you anything he'll start asking "are you sure?" again. This, frankly, was almost as annoying as Sora's panic attack. Which was still going on…

I glanced over at said midget. Yup, still pacing by the doors.

I looked back over at Cloud…to find him bout an inch from my face, glaring. It took all my willpower not to squeak…wait…did I just admit that? Okay! Scratch that! Scratch it! It took all my will power not to _flinch_. That's what I meant…

"What Cloud?" Before he could open his mouth however, Sora squealed something that sounded like "Roxas!" and barreled out. Cloud got out of my face (thankfully…what?! He's scary when he wants to be…) and walked over to the doors, glaring out.

Me? I just flopped back on the couch and returned to trying to beat Dem's ass at yet another video game…sadly, I was failing. Miserably.

Did I mention that, due to the proximity of a robbery last night, the closed down the school? Something about giving the police people free reign without having to worry bout interrupting blah-blah-blah. I zoned out after the words "closed down for the day."

It was when I heard the feminine voice that I once again paused our game…and dived over the side of the couch away from the doors.

Thankfully, she didn't notice me… I dared a peek over the end of the couch.

Meet Tifa Lockhart. Teacher. Nurse. Valkyrie from hell. Why have I labeled her as such? Could be that she's ever so slightly insane and obsessed with shooting things (like me). It could be she often slips with something sharp in her hands and stabs someone (more often than not, me). Or hell, it could be that she throws random crap everywhere (which somehow, no matter where I am in the room, always, _always,_ hits me…)

Otherwise she's a really sweet lady. Who could kick ass…Anyway!

…who is currently being verbally mauled by Sora. I glanced around him as best I could. Well… found Roxas. He was standing behind Tifa, head down, right arm in a sling…

Now I _really_ don't wanna know what he was doing last night. All I know is that Cloud…let's just say a hurricane had nothing on him…

"The hell did you do?!" Notice how Tifa had nothing to say on the matter…except telling cloud that he'd dislocated his shoulder. Nothing terrible but nothing to laugh at either. He'd be fine in a week. Goodbye.

Yeah…short, sweet, and to the point. That's Tifa... She's just a little confusing. Like this time Demyx asked her why chicks wore high heels. She said it was for stabbing the annoying guy next to her. Needless to say, Demy and I backed up a few feet…

Roxas then proceeded to ignore Cloud. "It's nothing Sora. Just slipped going up the stairs last night."

…Bull…but again, I don't care. And as the valkyrie was gone, I hopped back on the couch and continued getting my ass kicked.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Goddamn if that lady wasn't scary in her own right…I was extremely happy to see her go. Poking, pinching, and prodding…not a goddamn kid, lady…

I think somewhere in there she'd said her name was…Tifa? Or whatever. Don't really care. All I care about is that she finally let me go when she stopped getting a reaction. And like hell my arm was staying in this sling for very long.

Cloud looked happy…then again, he always did when he looked at me so nothing new there. It was the look that Sora was giving me that was tearing something up inside. He knew I was lying. Just like he knew what my "friends" and I back home had really been doing, even before I'd told him. He just knew.

But now, just like then…I still couldn't tell him. If only because I was scared of what he'd do.

So I just shouldered past him and headed upstairs

* * *

_Axel's POV_

I watched as he slipped for the stairs. It took looking back at Sora to get that something had passed between them. And that it wasn't the first time. Riku was already at Sora's side, his arm around his shoulder, leading him out. It was cute in a way I guess…

Cloud just stormed off after them, then split, going likely to the weights room (*cough*building*cough*) to burn off some energy before he killed someone. Lucky for us. He's damn scary when he wants to rip something apart…something _breathing_.

That left me, Dem, and Zexy…scratch that, Dem and Zex left while I was watching everyone else apparently. So that actually just left me…

Feel the love man…

I glanced at the stairs again. Hell, why not? Worst he'd do is ignore me. So yes, against my better judgment and the natural instincts of survival hidden somewhere in every sentient being, I went to our room.

He was laying on his stomach on his bed, his forehead resting on his arms. The sling was thrown somewhere I couldn't see at the moment. All in all? He looked kinda pathetic.

"Rox? What was that all about?" He didn't move. No twitch or anything to show he even heard me. So I poked him in the side. He hissed and sprang away from me. Oops… wait…I hadn't done it that hard…and some may call my next move uncalled for but hey, anyone wanna count all the things I've been kicked out of for being impulsive? I'll check back with you in a year.

Anyway, as he was still on his stomach, I shoved at his shoulder (yes he winced…) to roll him over and pulled his shirt up. He yelped and scrambled to get away. I didn't let him, pressing the heel of my palm to his shoulder. He went rigid.

You now have the right to call me an asshole if you want. But what I saw justifies it (I think anyway). His _entire _right side was a deep blue and purple. It covered a good portion of his chest as well.

"God_damn_ Roxas…the hell happened?" He appeared not to hear me, glaring at the wall. I took my hand off his shoulder. He moved away again, pressing back against the wall, pulling his shirt back down.

"…Fine. You don't tell me, I'll just go tell Sora." I headed for the door…

And I definitely didn't expect a reaction as violent as the one he gave me. He frikken kicked me in the back (much like I did to Riku actually…). I face planted. Not a very comfortable way to land let me tell you. I looked up to find him standing in front of the door, glaring at me.

I got up slowly (maybe unconsciously backing up a step or two), eyeing him levelly. Or at least I think I did…that's what I was aiming for anyway. "Then tell me. Or, fuck, at least let Tifa look at you." He just shook his head. "Fine." I grabbed my phone off my bed, looking for Riku's number.

…My phone disappeared.

My turn to glare. He was holding it behind his back. And damn if he didn't look like a kid just then. Afraid of getting in trouble… Or that could just be me. Never know anymore.

I slowly walked over to him. He backed up, till he was against the wall, glaring at me. Stopping about two inches from him caused him to look up to keep the glare going. Something else passed, right behind the glare. It looked like…fear. Pure and simple. Like I was gonna really hurt him. It tore at my heart. Why, I don't know and frankly didn't care right now. I wasn't going to harm him. No matter what he thought. What I was gonna do however…I felt my lips tug into a smirk.

His glare turned wary. "Axel, the hell are you-" I pressed my lips to his.

* * *

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING STILL!! BUT JUST YOU WAIT!!! -cackles-

A/N: Um...yeah...Hope ya liked it!!! Please don't kill me for the general suckiness!!! It'll hopefully start moving just a little faster now!!! Please review!!!


	13. Brothers At Arms

A/N: Um... please don't kill me!! I know i left off with a cliffy... i gotta stop doing that. It goes against my internal laziness...so i'm sorry for those of you i've kept waiting!! And thank you for the reviews!!!

* * *

_Axel's POV_

There was a copper taste in my mouth after a few moments. Wanna know why? Well…I kissed him, he squeaked and then went frikken psycho on me, punching me in the side of the jaw and bolting to the bathroom and locking it.

So now I have a bloody mouth and a bruised jaw…but!!! I got my phone back so ha!!! And actually…he hadn't punched me till after a few moments…

Anyway, I got my phone. And now to make good on that threat…if I can talk without too much pain anyway. Frikken midget has some strength.

"Riku? Hey, you with Sora?" I winced. Yeah…that was gonna hurt for a day or two…god_damn_ him. I looked around, jumping slightly to see Roxas once again right by me. He didn't look angry or anything. I eyed him for a moment before deciding on what he _did_ look like. Drained. Drained and tired.

"Please just…don't…I'll go see Tifa, just…" He trailed off, looking down. Riku was blabbering in my ear, making it slightly hard to concentrate. In the end I just snapped the phone shut, still looking at him. He flinched with the snap but otherwise didn't move.

I gently put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched again but didn't move away.

It took me kneeling down to get him to look at me. He was crying. Or more specifically, he was about to, trying his damn hardest to not. And I had a good idea I was the reason. Man if that didn't make me feel like shit… "Well come on then. Let's go."

_That_ got his attention. "Wha-?"

"You think I'm gonna let you go by yourself?" I snorted, "Sorry. There's a rule about little ninjas that like to disappear. They get to be escorted." He huffed, the tears disappearing, replaced by a familiar glare. I just smirked and headed for the door.

Whether he liked or not, he followed.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Damn him. Damn him to fucking hell. I glared at the red spikes in front of me.

…I wonder if the school would kick me out if my roommate, accidentally of course, suffocated tonight…under his own pillows…They'd have no proof it was me right?

I sighed…murder plans would have to wait until _after_ he dragged me to Tifa's. Which, by the way, I'm still confused as to why he's dragging me to that crazy lady again. I wasn't hurt that bad. Dislocated shoulder? Big deal. Bruised side? Big deal. God knows how many other little things? Big. Frikken. Deal.

I've had a hell of a lot worse.

Surprisingly though, that's not the thing that's confusing me. What's confusing me is why _he_ is dragging me to Tifa's. Why _he _threatened to tell my brother. Why the hell _he_ seemed to…care?

"You hit hard you know that?" It was then that I actually noticed (yes I'm oblivious at times, gotta problem with it?!) him holding his jaw.

"…well maybe you shouldn't have fucking kissed me…" I glanced away. And no I was not turning red!!! I was just getting hot, that's it!

I glared at him. He was smirking over his shoulder at me. "You're cute when you do that." I blinked. Where the _fuck_ did _that_ come from?! And no I did _not_ look away because I was embarrased. I just thought I heard my name.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Man this kid was fun to mess with. If I'd have known that, maybe we would've gotten off to a better start. Or considering the dying plants in his wake, maybe not…

But the blush across his face was actually kinda cute…Made him seem less homicidal.

And then we were at Tifa's. I could hear the operatic themesong playing now, even before I opened the door. And when I _did_ open the door, with the neat label saying "Nurse," in small black letters that I swear should've been painted in red and dripping…, the music might as well have been blasting right into my brain. Even Roxas twitched. See?! I'm not crazy!!! Despite Tifa (and everyone else I know…) saying otherwise on a daily basis!

Tifa glanced up from her desk where it looked like she was drawing…hearts? Do. Not. Wanna. Know. She glanced up and I could hear something heavy bouncing off my skull, like it likely would in the next few minutes. Could almost feel it too. Just wait…

"Roxas? What're you doing back he-Axel, what happened to your jaw?!" And just like that, she tossed the pencil down, hit her desk with her hip, which in turn jarred her chair back, which hit the cabinet, which unlodged the giant first aid kit she kept up there, which then fell back onto the desk, hitting the stapler which by some miracle, launched itself straight at my head.

And _fuck_ did that hurt!!! I am not ashamed to say I fell on my ass, holding my head.

What did I tell you?! I'm bloody cursed around her!!!

Tifa just eyed me and Roxas…he was shaking slightly, a hand covering his mouth. Great, now I got the emo midget laughing at my pain and a hellion in human form trying to figure out if the stapler simply defied the laws of nature, or it the world just hates me…

Personally, I think it's the latter…

"So, you gonna tell me what happened to your jaw or not?" I groaned. Can't you see I'm in pain woman?!

"Sure, just as soon as my head stops pounding…" She laughed.

"Oh stop being a crybaby. The thing barely grazed you." Bullshit!!! Thing hit me square in the face! There's a security camera in the corner that can prove i-forget it…I glanced up at her before standing up, making sure she didn't have anything heavy in her hands and taking a step back anyway. This proved to useless action as she got right up in my face the next second…

"Barely a scratch. Now, what happened to that pretty smile of yours?" I just stared at her for a moment. Something bout her calling me pretty was kinda creepy…

"…I hit him." She took her attention off of me to look at Roxas, who had yet to actually enter the room.

"You?" …why did she not sound surprised about that? "I thought I told you after the last kid you sent in here to lay off the muscle." ah, that would be why. She was smiling though…Roxas shrugged sheepishly, giving her a slight smile in return. I blinked. Exactly how often had he been in here? It's only, what, the third week of school?

"He got in my personal space." I huffed. I am right here you know.

"Yeah, because of that nice bruise up your side." There's the glare I was used to. I just smirked. He agreed to let Tifa look at it, and I was not gonna let him worm his way out of it.

Tifa's eyes narrowed. I took a step back, grateful that that stare was not directed at me for once. Imagine a third grader with ADD given several cans of spray paint, a shotgun, and the keys to his mom's BMW. She was about to have fun.

…that actually sounded kinda fun to me too actually…Anyway! That's beside the point.

When she started advancing on him, I took that as my cue to get out of there. The look of pure horror on Roxas' face only helped with that instinct. So while slipping around him quickly and shutting the door may have given me a twinge of guilt, the twinge in my jaw more than covered for that.

But as Sora would get pissed, and therefore Riku, if I just left him there, I sat down on the bench by the door to wait. Yeah I know, I'm a wuss for being scared of a hippy and a pretty boy. But both of them know where I sleep at night, and the hippy has a way into the room.

…Good gawd that was a scary thought.

And speak of the devil…here comes Sora. Riku was unsuccessfully trying to subtly undress him with his eyes. I say unsuccessfully cause Sora would turn his head to look at him every five seconds, smiling brightly and chattering on about who knows what. I could practically hear Riku's conscious banging its head against the inside of Riku's mind.

Yes I thouroughly enjoyed it. Why do you ask?

Sora stopped when he saw me and ran over, giving Riku the perfect opportunity for a few moments. I smirked at him. He just shrugged and went back to looking at Sora. Man I hope Roxas walks out and sees him. That'd be fun to watch.

Anyway, the other midget was currently trying to talk to me, so I tuned back in.

"HiAxelwhat'reyoudoing?Whathappenedtoyourhead?" I blinked, then glanced at Riku. He held up what looked like a coffee cup. Ah.

"Um…I'm waiting for Roxas…and I got hit in the head with a stapler…" I swear his eyes got to the size of plates…it was actually rather funny. In a weird way.

"Roxas?! What happened to him?! I thought he was already here!"

"Calm down Sora….Tifa asked him to come back to check on his shoulder, that's all. And I kinda dragged him here so…I didn't think he'd appreciate it if I left…"

"Oh…Okay! And you're right, he'd try to scalp you later if you did." …why was he smiling when he said that?! "He punched you didn't he?" And he frikken poked me in the jaw, dead on with with the forming bruise.

"OW!!! Goddammit Sora!!!" I swatted him away, covering my jaw protectively.

"Thought so. Why'd he do it?" I didn't answer. Like hell I was going to to his twin brother. "Well…if you wanna make it up to him," …that sounded like a threat… "he likes japanese food." And then he skipped, yes, skipped, off, Riku following behind, smirking at me.

…Yes I through my shoe at him. And yes it hit striaght on. He yelped, I whooped. Strange that we're best friends right?

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

…I. Will. Kill. Him. Plain and simple. And while Tifa was poking and prodding me, I distracted myself with the various ways it could be done. Accidentally shove him out the room's window, throw him in front of the principle's car…or tell Sora that he molested me and watch the fireworks.

Yes, the last one would do nicely.

"Well, Roxas, let me get this into your pretty little head. You don't tell me bout another injury, I sedate you with ketamine and strap you to a surgeon's table. Got it?" I nodded quickly. This lady was nice but…honestly? She scared me.

I closed the door quickly when I knew she wasn't gonna call me back…and nearly screamed like a bimbo from a B-rated horror movie. I didn't expect to see Axel right there alright?! And he was right in my face too, so I have a right!!!

"How'd it go?" …I debated not telling him. He's the one who caused it anyway…

"Fine. Just more poking and prodding." I shivered. With Tifa looming over you, you would to.

He looked…nervous. I tilted my head, just watching him.

"Um…"

"…Either spit it out or let me go." Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh…the guy _was_ just trying to help earlier…which I will never admit out loud by the way. He took another moment of looking anywhere but me before actually responding.

"You hungry? Cause there's a place right off campus, and I was wondering if…you know…" He waved his hands helplessly. I felt my lips try to curve up into a smile. Damn this guy…how did he do it?

I sighed slightly and nodded. What the hell?

* * *

Disclaimer: ...hasn't changed since last time.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!! I promise i'll try to be faster!!! And hey maybe i'll finish this before summer...not a promise, just a hope! Please review and all that jazz!


	14. Never Aloud

A/N: Heh...um...I'm still alive!!!! Can we keep it that way? Don't kill me!!!!! I'm sorry this took so long!!! And then it's way too short...but the ending snuck up on me! Like normal...anyway, i've been really busy and...and...okay, honestly? I'm just lazy. I've been thinking about this one for quite a bit but was just too lazy to pull it out and write...Sorry!!! Please enjoy! I'm gonna go find a place to hide now...

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

…How did Axel know my weakness? That's all I want to know.

…What's my weakness? Why do you wanna know? …Noneya.

…

It's Japanese food. More specifically, sushi. Any type. And if you don't like it, look somewhere else. Or just look at Axel. The look on his face with each piece I put in my mouth just kept getting more and more priceless.

"Did you just eat-"

"Octopus? Yup. Try it." Maybe I held the eight legged dead thing a little too close to his face but come on, you would've too if you could see the absolute horror on his face. "If you've never tried it, you don't know if you like it or not."

He looked at the waitress bustling by pleadingly. She just giggled and kept walking. Note to self: tip her extra. It took another minute of holding the octopus in front of his face before he actually opened his mouth and bit it.

I grinned slightly as he managed to choke it down, blinking. "That wasn't…too bad." I rolled my eyes.

"Told ya." He glared halfheartedly at me and went back to his noodles. I watched him for a moment before whispering to the waitress as she passed by. She buzzed off and Axel looked at me warily. I just went back to my sushi, not bothering to answer his questioning look.

Soon enough, the lady came back with a small plate with four different colored spheres. I swear Axel moved about two feet away.

"You said you've eaten here before." He just shrugged.

"Once or twice…I stick with stuff I can name." I snorted and picked up one of the balls from the plate, holding it in front of his face again. He shook his head almost immediately.

"Oh come on Axel, one more. I promise it tastes good." He eyed me for another moment before taking a hesitant bite. Then his face lit up and he took the rest of it, smiling happily.

I gave a small smile, helping myself to one.

"What exactly was that?"

"Mochi ice cream. Rice cake wrapped around ice cream."

"Mm…it was good." I just nodded sagely. Mochi ice cream was hard to resist. The first time Sora had shoved it on me, I was hooked. Literally. I couldn't get out of bed the next morning from the ache in my stomach. It didn't end well for me, for several reasons, but it was worth it. But that could just be my inner sugar demon that only Sora, and now possibly Axel, know about.

All I know is that that demon was out to kill me with a blissful death of eating too much ice cream.

…Not that I was complaining mind you…

* * *

The rest of the night was spent talking and trying to woo the waitress into giving us sake. She wasn't buying it. But I did learn a few things about Axel…

Such as: He has a brother named Reno who's crazier than he is (Doubt it…although the story about the lawn mower and pink hair dye was rather interesting) and currently doing everything and anything possible to avoid getting a regular job. He's currently working at Pizza Hut…

He had a crazy ass sister name Kairi who was currently stuck back at home in Radiant Garden, at a regular high school. Something to do with his parents not wanting her out of their sight for too long…

He hates, and I do mean _hates_ spiders. (This was later proved when he jumped back from the counter screaming like a little girl and diving behind me when he saw a piece of lint that happened to look like a spider. I made a mental note to myself to go find that rubber spider Sora packed away in his bag)

He's never seen the dawn. The one time he got up early enough that it would've been possible, he kept his eyes shut and averted from any windows.

I just laughed softly as the stories got crazier and crazier. It seemed his mom, having raised all three kids by herself, was just a little off. Just recently she had called Axel and asked him if he knew where she'd put her semi-automatics. I didn't know whether to laugh at the fact that she could forget, or be terrified at the fact that she even had them…

Axel seemed content to just keep talking about himself and his life, rarely asking for my input. I didn't really mind. I mean, come on, would you wanna interrupt a little kid who just found a puppy under the tree? That was the look on his face at the moment. I couldn't help wondering if it was because of the sake we'd finally managed to get and he just sucks at holding his drink, or if he really just enjoyed reliving all those memories.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

I don't know how long we stayed there. Several hours at least, if the stars above were anything to go by. We (me actually…) literally got kicked out for getting too loud. Not my fault everyone else was so stuck up…

Anyway…we made our way back to the campus across town, keeping quiet and just enjoying the night. At least I was. Every time I looked over at the blonde at my side, his expression was distant.

It took me stopping him from running into a tree before I decided to say something. "You okay Rox?" He was still reeling from the jerk and the sudden realization that, yes, there was something large and solid in his path.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." He glanced up at the stars. I tilted my head, eyeing him.

"Bout what?" He didn't answer, his expression far-off again. I sighed and steered him into walking again, falling quiet.

He didn't run into anything thankfully as I herded him up to our room…Tifa would've killed me if he'd shown up in her office with even more bruises. He stayed quiet the entire time, simply slipping over to his bed and collapsing on it, asleep almost instantly it seemed. I fell into my own only slightly less gracefully (I'm clumsy alright?!) and eyed him (slightly difficult with no light…).

After about ten minutes I decided it would be particularly bad for my health if he woke up and found me watching him. Laying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, while far more boring, was likely the safer route.

Right before I could fall asleep however…

"Thanks Axel…" It was so faint, I still don't know if I dreamed it or not…

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

The night was free of clouds and the moon, the stars being plentiful enough to cast a soft glow over everything…

I used to love nights like this. I still do I think, but for a different reason. I used to like them because you could always see a shooting star, with no pesky clouds to interrupt their path across the sky. I always loved to wish on them. Cheesy, I know. Say nothing and you'll live. Now though…

Now I love these nights because they were just so quiet. Or maybe that was just because of where I was. When Xemnas didn't call and I could actually try to sleep here, everything was so…calm. No one yelling at someone else to shut up…no one screaming another excuse about why they're late…no footsteps coming down the halls…

I glanced over at the sleeping redhead. I smiled softly, surprising myself a little. I had basically just spent one day with him…one day where it was _just_ us...

And I'd had the most fun I'd ever had. I can't remember smiling or laughing that much. Ever.

I glanced back out the window. Would it really hurt so much to get close? They were miles away…even they couldn't fuck things up over that distance…I looked down at my hands. What if he found those? I hadn't done anything in the past two weeks or so and the older ones were fading…in another few weeks, they'd be almost invisible…

And besides. He was drop dead gorgeous if I had to admit it. Which I'd never do out loud by the way…

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own...

A/N: I know it sucked! I know, I know!!! But...it has yummy ice cream in it!!! Please review for the sake of the ice cream!!!


	15. I Love My Family

A/N: Okay...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry this took so long! But...It's five hundred words longer than my last one if that counts for anything...which I doubt...Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and support!

* * *

__

Axel's POV

Saturday. Thank the heavens. Beginning of the weekend baby!

…Wait…

Ah crap…

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

I was currently locked in my room, curled under the blankets of my bed.

Why?

Maybe because I just learned that every fourth weekend, parents are invited to the school for the day. And Sora got a call from our parents yesterday that they would try to come up…

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Let it never be said I don't like my family. I love them. I honestly do. It's just…

They're insane. I was still hoping they wouldn't be able to make it. Up until mom called bout five minutes ago, saying she was twenty minutes from the school with Kairi. And then Reno called, saying he'd be there in ten minutes…

So what did I do? I ran to my room, unlocked it, and slammed the door behind me. If they couldn't find me, maybe they'd leave.

The startled squeak and crash from behind me momentarily distracted me from thoughts of hiding…I looked behind me to find Roxas on the ground, tangled in the blankets of the bed.

"Oh…my bad…" He just glared up at me slightly but he seemed more…distracted than mad as he slowly disentangled himself and sat back up on the bed, staring at the wall.

"Oh, Roxy!" I waved my hand in front of his face. He ignored me. Completely. My hand was still there when I pulled it back from poking him in the temple. "Um…Rox? You're starting to scare me he-" I don't know if he heard me. I honestly don't. Hell, I don't even know if he reacted to my squawk or to my brother's shout as he tackled me to the ground.

"Hello Axie~!"

Dear lord in heaven…I think my eardrums just exploded…

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

I blinked. That must've been it. One moment, Axel's sitting next to me, trying to get my attention, the next, he's on the ground with another redhead on top of him…

I scooted away slightly, just watching. Reno I'm assuming…

"Roxas! Help!" Axel shouted as he got a pillow smacked over his face. I just stared. Reno glanced up at me, waved, and then went back to trying to smother Axel with the pillow. He only let up when Axel stopped flailing. But the minute the pillow was out of the way, Axel was trying to strangle him.

And so it went, Axel strangling Reno, Reno smothering Axel, continuously, for the next five or so minutes. I just watched, utterly fascinated. So _this_ is what people meant when they said that mine and Sora's wrestling matches went overboar-…did Reno just bite Axel's arm? And is that Axel that's trying to strangle Reno with his shirt?

. . .

Okay then, moving on…

"Boys! I'm not here five minutes and you're already killing each other!" The redheads were suddenly standing side by side, smiling at the door. I warily glanced over, finding a rather tall, skinny, and pretty woman, her bright _blue_ hair (with red roots actually…) in a crew cut, wearing a leather jacket that I'm pretty sure said "Hell's Angels" across the back or something similar, and steel toed combat boots…

The frilly pink ribbon she was wearing as a headband just did not fit for some reason.

"Heh um…hey mom…" Axel said sheepishly. Reno repeated basically the same greeting before they were both being crushed by a killer hug, courtesy of said woman.

The semi-automatics seemed far more of a possibility now that I'd seen the woman…

* * *

_Axel's POV_

Roxas scooted back on the bed, subtly trying to get away from my mother. I couldn't really blame him…Mom's kinda scary when she sees something cute. And Roxas…enough with the bullshit I guess, he was adorable at times. His bright crystal eyes were _wide_.

…again with my speeding heart…

Anyway…

"Mom, don't scare him…" She rolled her eyes. "He's my roommate. Roxas, this is my mom, Mom, this is Roxas." Roxas just waved slightly. Mom smiled brightly and I think the only thing that stopped her from hugging him to death was Reno speaking up…

"You're not going to introduce your brother Axie?"

"Don't. Call. Me. Axie. Princess…Roxas, this is my brother, Princess, Princess, this is Roxas. Don't come within five feet of him." I kicked him in the shins to emphasize that last part.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Princess?" I smirked and glanced at Reno. He glared, daring me to tell the story.

"Long story short; when he was little he used to play dress up games with Kairi. The Cinderella dress was his favorite." Reno sniffed and tossed his head away, his ponytail falling across his shoulder. I laughed, then squeaked as I got tackled for the second time today…

"Hello Kairi…" at least that's what I tried to say. I don't know what it came out as since my face was pressed into the floor. She just giggled and hopped up. I groaned but stood up. Now meet the other part of our psychotic family. Little Kairi. Baby of the family. Baby shark more like it…

"Hi Axel!" She glanced around, all wide eyed innocence that no one in their right minds would buy. She was the devil when she wanted to be. Don't believe me? I have a picture of a cat she dyed pink, an ex-boyfriend she dyed pink (_completely _pink by the way), and my brother with his hair dyed purple. He hates purple. With a passion. He has jumped out a second story window to _avoid_ the color purple. So when Kairi did that…she won the battle. Definitely.

I sighed and glanced at Roxas, "And this is my sister, Kairi. Kairi, no dying anything. Whatsoever. Got it?" She giggled and nodded, but I knew that if she got half a chance, I'd find my bed sheets dyed pink before I could blink…

My mom decided that intros were officially done, sitting down next to Roxas, who was once again staring at her like a wide eyed little kid. She was about to say something before she stopped, frowning, eyeing him up and down. He looked away nervously.

"…Brats. Out. Now." Reno, Kairi and I glanced at each other, then scrambled for the door. You don't argue with Mom. Ever.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

Beck (as I later found out her name to be…) was…Interesting. To say the least of a woman who was a bare-knuckled prize fighter and worked at a shooting range in her spare time.

I don't remember how she got me talking after she shooed the redheads out. But that's all we did. Talk.

She told me how the redhead's dad skipped out soon after Kairi was born. Axel (who's eighteen I learned…I'd never thought to ask his age before…) and Reno were two and five at the time, so the only one with any memory of the bastard was Reno.

She told me that she grew up in Hollow Bastion…which must've been when I started talking I guess…

Not many people really ever leave there and never go back…but it does explain the prize fighting thing.

I found myself telling her a lot. About the high school Sora and I'd gone to…well, the multiple high schools. I even told her how we ended up switching high schools so much. And maybe half an hour later…I was telling her about my relationship with my parents. Or the lack thereof.

My mom started to forget she had two sons soon after Sora's and mine tenth birthday. I still don't know what started it…

And you know, if both of them had just decided to ignore me, I would've been a hell of a lot happier. But my dad…he started finding more and more reasons to just yell and yell. The hitting took a year to start but when it did…it almost always felt like it would never stop. The only time he acted like I wasn't there was when Sora was around.

I even told her something not even Sora knew…

I don't remember why he was mad. He never really had a reason anymore…Sora was gone, over at a friends house for the night…I just remember him backhanding me hard enough to send me into the wall, grabbing my shirt and tossing me down the stairs to the basement. He locked the door while I just laid there, hurting from the fall…I must've blacked out, but when I woke up it was just so dark, and I didn't have anybody to go to this time, nobody to help me forget where I was…

Sora never went to a friend's without me again, though he never figured out why I'd nearly tackled him at the door.

She just listened, putting an arm around my shoulder at some point. I didn't really feel the tears coming, but I knew they were there because she reached over and brushed them from my cheek. Why was I telling her everything? This woman I didn't even know? My mind whispered the answer to me after a moment; I needed someone to tell. I needed it so badly…

After a while, she started asking bout life in Hollow Bastion. More specifically; my gang. I told her what I'd told Axel about the numbers, and then explained how Sora fit in. I was just happy to talk about something else…

He was marked, but he wasn't a part of the gang. Just under our protection. I had refused to let him join, simply because…well…he's my little brother (by five minutes thank you…). I didn't want him to be subjected to what we did. But he was determined to be a part of it. So we compromised.

I didn't bother telling her the gang was non-existent now. The members scattered. I'd wanted to call them but I soon found out they'd all gotten different numbers. I didn't blame them. We were close but, to be attached with someone outside the city just wasn't smart.

Beck smiled slightly, nodding her understanding.

"Well Roxas…why don't you hang out with my kids and I for the day? I'm sure Sora would understand…" I blinked at her, then nodded quickly. Anything to get away from my parents…

"Well then, go talk to Sora while I go look for my trouble makers." She pulled me into a tight hug before standing up and shooing me out the door to go find Sora.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

…I love my siblings. I really do. That twitch in my eyebrow is a sign of how much I _love _my siblings.

Reno was currently surrounded by fifteen or so girls, all giggles and…_female_. So female…It was enough to make me sick…and Kairi was currently holding a paint filled balloon in her hand, looking for a target. How did I know it was filled with paint? She'd already through one at Seifer. And it had been filled with pink paint. Now, _where_ she got the balloons, I have no idea.

Me? I was sitting on a bench between them, yet with an easily accessible escape route.

"Oi! Axel, where's your siblings?" I squeaked and fell off the bench as Mom came up behind me, then glared, trying to salvage what was left of my dignity, standing up and pointed at both of them.

"Reno! Kairi! Get your asses over here!" Reno detached himself from the throng of still giggling females while Kairi sighed and tossed the balloon at some random dude before coming over. Poor dude…

Mom just looked at the dorms, not saying anything. We all eyed her curiously, glancing at the dorms as well, but stayed quiet. It was Mom after all…

Roxas came through the doors not too much later, slipping over to us almost shyly. Mom smiled, "So, you coming with?" He just nodded, while we three blinked and glanced between them. Mom ignored us, put her arm around Roxas' shoulder and started walking before calling over her shoulder "Get your asses in gear or so help me, you guys can all _walk_ behind the car.

We knew she meant it. She's made us do it before. So, what did we do? We scrambled after her to her black F350. Roxas got the front seat next to Mom and well all crammed into the back.

Needless to say, chaos ensued in the back seat. And also needless to say, Mom and Roxas were enjoying listening to the arguments.

I _love_ my family.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. That has already been established many, many times...

A/N: So...I know that sucked! And I'm sorry but I just wanted to get this up before I started hating it too much to publish it so...here ya go! Please review!


	16. Promises Made in the Dark

A/N: OMG this is up faster than I thought'd be...and it's short...I promise I'll try to get them a bit longer! And _**thank you **_to those who reviewed on my last chapter that I just put up! 100 reviews baby!

_

* * *

_

Roxas' POV

It didn't occur to me till we were fifteen miles or so away from the school that if Xemnas called, I wouldn't be able to answer.

I brushed off the queasy feeling in my stomach at the thought. Sora would be with Riku most of the day anyway…

"That's enough already! Axel, stop pulling your brother's hair, Reno stop smacking your brother, and Kairi, so help me if you threaten to dye Reno's hair purple one more time…" Beck yelled into the back seat, currently doing seventy in a forty mph zone…I was glad of my seatbelt for once. And to think, I used to believe that they were useless…

"But Mom!" Came from all three reads at the same time.

"No buts! Or you'll be dragging yours all the way home!" And with that, there was blessed silence in the back…for five minutes when Beck brought us sharply around a turn, causing Kairi to be squished against the door by her two larger brothers.

I tuned them out, looking out the window as the city passed around us. Shops went by in a blur. And I'm pretty sure I saw a cop car parked on the side of the road. I sank down lower in my seat while Beck broke the 80 mph barrier.

The cop didn't even bother.

"Um…where are we going anyway?" I had to ask three times for her to even hear me over the fighting in the back.

"Hm? Well…I honestly have no idea. I'm waiting for the terrible three back there to CALM THE FUCK DOWN! before I make any decisions." All three jumped, with Reno and Axel hitting their heads on the roof and yelping. I tried to stifle a laugh. I still don't know if I was fully successful or not.

"Heh um…Sorry mom…" That was Axel, with Reno muttering something similar. Kairi just sat there, glaring at the two.

"Bout damn time. Now, where to go…" She finally turned to look back at the road, much to my relief. "…How about a movie?" With that, she did what I'm sure was an illegal u-turn that had all our bodies moving this time, with Kairi and Axel pressing Reno into the door, and me just barely stopping myself from cracking my head against the window…

* * *

Beck was a whirlwind. I didn't even remember getting out of the car before suddenly being in a movie theater with Beck to my right and Axel to my left. Reno and Kairi were in the seats in front of us. Hell, I didn't even know what we were seeing.

My phone rand right as the lights started to dim. I was about to turn it off before I saw the ID and paled, quickly excusing myself out of the theater to answer it.

* * *

_Axel's POV_

I watched Roxas leave, a cold knot settling in the pit of my stomach. Problem was, I couldn't even understand why. It was probably his brother or something…

Mom glanced at me, then nodded her head in the direction Roxas took. Damn mothers and their instincts…I nodded and slipped out after the blonde, finding him right outside the main doors to the building. I slipped up quietly, fully intending to ask him if something was wrong…

"I can't alright? I'm not even on campus…" He winced and fell silent, listening to the other person. "You wouldn't dare…I swear to God, you touch him, I'll…" He went quiet again, getting paler and paler. "Just…ten minutes…I'll be there…" With that, he snapped his phone shut and turned around.

He squeaked and fell back when he saw me behind him. I really should of said something before that I guess…

"A-Axel, what're y-you doing here?" I shrugged.

"Just worried about you. You didn't look too good when you left…" He ducked his head.

"I'm fine…" Liar. But I kept my mouth shut.

"You need to get back then?" He nodded again. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I so wanted to know…But I got the feeling he'd just lie again if I asked. "Alright, wait here. I'll go get the keys." I went to ask her while he just stood there. Totally ignoring the fact that I didn't have a license, Mom handed the keys to me without a word.

Roxas and I climbed into the truck quietly and I sped off, praying that I wouldn't crash. That's how my license went actually…

I got us there in about six minutes, Roxas bolting out before I could even turn off the truck. I sat there, watching him run back to the dorms at a dead sprint.

After another ten minutes of thinking, I slammed my hands into the wheel. "Fuck it." I slipped out of the truck and followed.

* * *

I didn't see him when I got to the dorms. Hell, I didn't see him the rest of the day. I drove the truck back to the theater after two or so hours of searching, spotting Sora at some point with a younger couple, who I assumed were his parents. It was easy to see where Roxas got his looks…

Reno and Kairi left me alone on the drive back. Even Mom said nothing. I slipped back out, shoving my hands in my pockets, heading for the dorms before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Mom.

"Axel, look after that kid alright? He's a sweet boy that's been put through way too much. And if you need me, call me. I'll be here in a heart beat with the armory in tow alright?" She gave me a quick hug before heading back to the truck before I could respond.

* * *

Another search of the grounds did nothing for me. He wasn't _anywhere_.

So imagine my surprise when I open my door around eleven and find him sitting on his bed, a pillow pulled tightly to his chest, just staring across the room.

"R-Rox?" He either didn't hear me, or just ignored me. I sighed before closing the door and slipping over, getting into his line of sight. He blinked up at me, sapphire eyes wide. I'm gonna go with didn't hear me then. That's when I noticed something. A dark, ugly bruise right under his jaw, disappearing under the collar of his shirt. "Roxas…what happened…?" I reached out and gently traced a finger over it. He flinched back, glancing away.

"Nothing."

"Roxas…please tell me…" He just shook his head. "…Roxas, your brother is right across the hall, and your cousin's in the same building. I will not hesitate to get them if that's what it takes." I know it was harsh but…the kid was scared, and I wanted to know why.

"Please, d-don't…"

"Then tell me." He bit his lip and glanced away. I knelt down, looking up at him, resting my hand on his knee, more or less to make sure he didn't bolt. "I'm just worried about you Rox…" He stayed quiet. I eyed him sadly before standing and heading for the door. I said I'd get his brother, and I meant it.

The hand around my wrist definitely gave me a start…

"H-he said he'd hurt Sora…If I didn't do what he said…" His voice was quiet, just barely shaking. I blinked and knelt down again.

"Who Rox?" Though I already had a pretty good guess…

"X-Xemnas…" Knew it. I felt my insides twist and writhe. I reached up and gently ran my fingers across his cheek. He immediately leaned into the touch, which surprised me a bit, but I kept it up, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Rox…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. He leaned against my side, staying quiet, the pillow still clutched to his chest.

Without thinking, I pressed my lips to the top of his head, immediately tensing when I realized what I'd done, expecting to get hit any second. But instead of hitting me he…relaxed, pressing closer against me side. I blinked before smiling slightly.

* * *

_Roxas' POV_

I don't remember when we laid down, me with my back against his chest. I just remember that it felt…nice.

He fell asleep, mumbling to himself. I only caught something that sounded like "never again…promise…" I didn't dwell on it. He likely didn't even know what he was saying anyway.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda, I own nothing!

A/N: Yay two chappies in two days! Go me! Even if this one is a little...rushed. Sorry bout that!

Okay onto more important news!  
**Burning Bright** is officially ended to any of you that read that one too. I'll put it back on eventually, well, a rewrite anyway. And then...I'm planning on starting a new fic. I swear I will put most of my attention on this one however until it is done!

Please review and all that! Thank you~


End file.
